Blizzards
by Mistym7
Summary: Après le retour de Marian et l'arrivée d'Elsa, des évenements inquiétants surviennent à Storybrooke. Le froid s'abat sur la petite ville et chacun se remet en question. A qui peut-on réelement faire confiance ? Alors qu'un climat de suspiscion et de menace pèse sur Storybrooke, chacun devra se montrer prudent, car le danger n'est pas toujours là ou on l'attend.
1. Chapitre 1

****Hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et posté mon premier chapitre :) J'essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les samedis. Le nombre de chapitres pour cette fiction n'est pas encore fixé, il dépendra sûrement de vos réactions alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, j'ai besoin de vos avis !****

****J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre :)****

Emma Swan fixait son verre de whisky, posé sur une des tables du Granny's. L'endroit était désert, à l'exception d'elle même et de Ruby, qui était restée pour nettoyer et ranger après la fermeture. Les habitants de Storybrook avaient quitté le restaurant par petits groupes deux heures auparavant, la fête en l'honneur du petit Neal ayant quelque peu perdu son ambiance joyeuse après l'arrivée de Marian et le départ de Régina. 

-Emma, dit elle d'un ton apaisant, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu ne savais pas ! Tu voulais juste sauver une vie, nous aurions tous fait la même chose. Tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable. 

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle prit son verre entre ses mains en soupirant. 

-Je ne sais plus ce que je peux faire ou pas, Ruby... 

La brune la regarda d'un air désolé, puis lui dit doucement : 

-Écoute, Emma, je doit fermer le restaurant, mais tu peux rester si tu veux, tu n'aura qu'à sortir par la porte de derrière. 

La blonde aurait voulu la remercier, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut un « Okay » attristé. 

Ruby partie, Emma reporta son attention sur son verre, faisant tourner doucement le liquide ambré à l'intérieur et écoutant le bruit des glaçons qui en heurtaient parfois les parois. Le Granny's était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, les lumières étaient éteintes et le store de la porte baissé. La seule source de lumière était celle du réverbère, devant le restaurant, qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres du bâtiment. Quelques voix lointaines parvenaient de la rue et le tic tac de l'horloge annonçant minuit cinquante résonnait aux oreilles d'Emma. 

Elle se sentait vide, seule et profondément triste. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle aurait pu croire au bonheur, elle était rentrée à Storybrook, elle avait réussi à rétablir le bon déroulement du passé et avait retrouvé ses parents et le petit Neal, se sentant enfin à sa place, chez elle. Elle appartenait à ce lieu et à ces gens, elle le savait à présent. Son voyage dans le passé l'avait fait réfléchir quant à son envie de retourner à New-York avec Henry, mais c'est Storybrook et ses habitants qui lui avaient manqué. 

Elle comprenait que le geste d'abandon de ses parents alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson était le même que celui qu'elle avait eu pour Henry, et les remords qu'ils éprouvaient tout trois également. 

Elle était ensuite sorti sur la terrasse, rejoignant son compagnon d'aventure. L'air était alors empli d'une odeur qu'Emma aimait beaucoup, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à identifier, bien qu'elle l'ai senti plusieurs fois auparavant. Ils avaient discuté de leur voyage dans le temps, se demandant si tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après qu'ils aient modifié certains événements marquants du passé. 

Emma savait que Hook était sincère, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Neal avait l'air tout aussi sincère, avant de la laisser seule, l'abandonnant à son sort et l'obligeant à abandonner à son tour son propre fils. Malgré ses attentions, ses paroles réconfortantes et son regard quand il posait les yeux sur elle, quelque chose la retenait, comme une force invisible qui la tirait en arrière, l'empêchant de s'engager dans cette voie avec lui, d'avoir confiance. 

Puis il avait avoué. Il avait échangé son bateau, sa maison, ses souvenirs, sa vie pour elle. Emma savait que son voilier était son plus grand trésor, qu'il avait partagé des moments avec Bealfire, avec Milah, avec son grand frère sur ce pont. Son ton était sincère, et il signifiait quelque chose comme « et je recommencerai s'il le fallait. Je donnerai tout pour toi ». 

Emma avait alors su, elle avait su que cet homme là ne la laisserai jamais, qu'il donnerai tout pour elle et qu'il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois. Elle su que c'était là qu'elle trouverai vraiment son bonheur, dans ses bras, à ses côtés. 

Ils s'étaient embrassés sous les guirlandes du Granny's, doucement, tendrement. Killian n'avait pas été brutal, trop demandeur ou pressé, il avait juste posé sa main sur sa joue, tout en douceur, et avait effleuré ses lèvres avec les siennes, heureux d'avoir finalement obtenu la confiance et le cœur de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. 

Emma sourit doucement à ce souvenir, et passa inconsciemment son pouce sur ses lèvres. Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement pour laisser place à une expression de profonde tristesse. Elle avait aussi ruiné le bonheur de Régina. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les événements prendraient cette tournure, qu'en sauvant la vie de celle qui était emprisonnée à ses côtés, elle ferait tant de mal. Comment pouvait-elle songer à son propre bonheur en cet instant ? Cette pensée la fit se sentir plus coupable encore. 

Alors que Killian et elle se souriaient, leur front appuyés l'un contre l'autre, Emma avait vu arriver Regina et Robin et entre eux le petit Roland, une main dans celle de Régina, l'autre tenant une grosse glace au chocolat qu'il léchait joyeusement. Tous trois avaient l'air heureux, et ceci ne pouvait qu'accentuer le bonheur d'Emma, qui considérait que Régina méritait Robin et son amour plus que quiconque. 

Emma avait ensuite présenté Régina à celle qui avait échappé à son exécution dans le passé. C'est alors que tout s'était écroulé : Robin avait reconnu Marian, et l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis Roland s'était avancé et demandé « Maman ? » de sa toute petite voix. Emma avait vu le bonheur quitter les yeux de Régina, remplacé par un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de profonde tristesse. La discussion qui avait suivi n'avait rien arrangé, et elle n'avait pas revu Régina depuis que celle-ci avait claqué la porte du Granny's, laissant tous les regards se tourner vers Emma. 

Une larme tomba dans le whisky. Emma s'était rarement senti aussi mal, le poids de tout ce qui la préoccupait s'écroulait sur elle, comme si l'arrivée de Marian à Storybrook avait soudain réduit ses défenses en poussière. Elle ne parvenait pas à être en paix avec ses vieux démons. Ils la hantaient, chaque jour, lui rappelant quand elle avait abandonné Henry et la peine qu'elle avait ressenti, elle revoyait Graham s'écrouler dans ses bras, puis c'était au tour de Neal d'apparaître dans ses pensées, Emma le voyait, misérable, dans la cage de Peter Pan, puis allongé dans ses bras, la vie s'échappant peu à peu de son corps, pour ne laisser que des yeux vides, qui regardaient à travers elle. Elle ressentait la peur qui l'avait presque paralysée lorsqu'elle avait vu que Hook ne respirait plus après avoir été plongé dans le puis de Zelena, elle avait cru le perdre lui aussi. 

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, venant s'échouer sur la table ou dans ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. 

La porte arrière du restaurant s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Emma ne leva pas la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, et encore moins de discuter. S'attendant à entendre la voix de sa mère, Emma fut un peu surprise par le ton grave de celui qui venait d'entrer. 

-Ruby m'a dit que tu étais ici, dit Hook. 

Il s'assit sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Même si sa présence la faisait se sentir un peu mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Régina, pas ce soir du moins. Emma fixait toujours son verre, poser son regard dans les yeux de Killian semblait au dessus de ses forces. 

Attendant que Hook dise quelque chose pour entamer la conversation sur Régina, elle s'imagina ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Valait-il mieux se murer dans le silence, quitte à le vexer ? Ou bien lui dire simplement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet ? Elle entendit l'homme prendre une grande respiration, à côté d'elle, elle le voyait déjà, lui disant « écoute, il faut qu'on parle... », mais il n'en fit rien. 

Il se pencha simplement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur, caressant son dos de haut en bas dans l'espoir de faire cesser les pleurs de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. 

Emma lui en fut profondément reconnaissante, elle s'était trompée sur lui. Il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une discussion, et que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était du réconfort, de la chaleur et la sensation d'être aimée, de compter pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour la comprendre, pas même d'un regard. Emma se sentait mieux, son étreinte était rassurante et ses sanglots se faisaient plus rares, moins douloureux. Elle se sentait tout de même coupable, coupable d'éprouver du réconfort dans les bras de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir heureuse en ayant ruiné le bonheur de Régina. 

Emma enfoui son visage dans le cou de Killian, respirant un mélange d'odeur de Rhum, de cuir, de sel ainsi que celle qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt à la terrasse du restaurant et plusieurs fois sur le Jolly Roger, elle s'en souvenait à présent. Elle l'identifia comme l'odeur naturelle de Hook, un mélange de saveurs qui lui rappelait celles du bois vernis et de la mer assorti d'une touche musquée. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Killian et le sera contre elle, s'accrochant à lui pour se redonner courage. Emma aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais, mais Hook recula soudain, laissant seulement sa main sur la taille d'Emma. 

-Regarde ça, dit-il, l'air perdu. 

Emma se retourna et ce qu'elle vit ne fit que le rendre plus soucieuse encore. Les vitres du Granny's étaient recouvertes de buée et du givre commençait à apparaître dans les angles des fenêtres, se propageant rapidement sur l'intégralité du verre tandis qu'un terrible froid s'abattait sur eux. Emma regarda Killian, une légère fumée blanche s'élevait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait, il semblait inquiet et elle commençait malgré elle à avoir très froid et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. 

-Sortons voir, dit Killian. 

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le restaurant par la porte de derrière, débouchant sur une petite cours dans laquelle Ruby et sa grand mère entreposaient les poubelles. La température était glaciale et le sol en terre semblait verglacé. Même avec son blouson en cuir, Emma était saisie par le froid. 

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! S'exclama Hook. 

-Je ne sais pas, il faisait encore beau il y a quelques heures, répondit Emma, l'air sceptique. 

-Non, Swan, ça. Dit-il en pointant une poubelle du doigt. 

Emma suivit du regard la direction indiquée, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Un morceau d'étoffe déchiré était accroché à la poubelle et flottait au vent, on parvenait à peine à distinguer sa couleur bleu tant il était maculé de sang.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !  
Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont mit en follow ou fav, ça me fait très plaisir, je remercie également ma bêta.**

**Reviewer anonyme : Je suis vraiment ravie que mon premier chapitre t'ai plu, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de celui-là ;)**  
_

\- Je ne veux pas de mouvement de foule, David!

Killian, Emma et son père étaient attablés au bureau du shérif, échangeant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu derrière le Granny's la veille.

\- Si les gens apprennent qu'il y a eu... on ne sait même pas quoi d'ailleurs ! Quelqu'un a pu se blesser et accrocher la poubelle en passant, il peut très bien s'agir d'un accident! reprit Emma. Ils vont paniquer et vouloir quitter la ville encore une fois, et je ne me sens ni le courage ni l'énergie de gérer une foule en colère si on peut l'éviter.

\- Se blesser et accrocher la poubelle ? Tu as vu la quantité de sang qu'il y a sur ce truc, love ? répondit Hook en désignant le tissus presque entièrement rouge posé sur le bureau du shérif.

\- Alors quoi? Un meurtre? Un suicide? Demanda Emma.

Hook et David prirent la parole en même temps.

\- Ça parait évident, dit Hook.

\- Pas de conclusion hâtive! s'exclama David.

Emma soupira devant le désaccord des deux hommes, qui se lançaient des regards hostiles d'un bout à l'autre du bureau.

\- Bien, dit Emma après un moment. Je suis encore officiellement shérif, je prend les décisions. On va limiter les personnes au courant de cette affaire pour le moment. Hook, va à l'hôpital et donne ça à Whale en lui demandant d'analyser le sang pour savoir à qui il appartient.

Elle déchira le morceau de tissus en deux et en tendit une partie à Hook, reposant l'autre sur le bureau.

\- Dans la mesure du possible, fait en sorte qu'il ne sache rien, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je lui donne ce truc plein de sang en lui disant qu'on ne sait pas à qui c'est et il est supposé ne pas poser de questions ? Swan...

\- Fais ce qu'elle te demande, le coupa David.

Hook se leva et quitta le bureau en grommelant un vague «Comme tu voudras».

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel, les relations entre David et Hook restaient tendues lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Voyant que David se retenait de faire une remarque, elle prit la parole.

\- Tu devrai peut-être rentrer et voir si Mary Margaret a besoin d'aide avec le bébé...

\- Je suis sûre que Snow s'en sort très bien avec Neal, pas besoin de... commença-t-il, avant de capituler devant le regard d'Emma. Okay, je te laisse seule, je repasserai en début d'après midi pour voir si tu as besoin d'aide.

Emma hocha la tête. David prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

\- Et Emma, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais que nous sommes là. La famille est faite pour ça.

Emma acquiesça une seconde fois et David ferma doucement la porte du bureau du shérif.

Emma soupira, elle n'avait pas parlé de sa relation avec Hook à David, et même si celui-ci voyait que le pirate se rapprochait de sa fille, Emma doutait que ses parents approuveraient son choix.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur avis pour choisir avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie, mais la perspective d'être en mauvais termes avec eux ne l'enchantait pas. Elle savait aussi que ses parents la soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive, respectant ses choix mais au fond d'elle, la peur de voir la déception dans leur yeux était toujours présente.

Elle avait décidé de rester discrète sur sa relation avec le pirate, au moins jusqu'à ce que les événements de la nuit dernière soient éclaircis, et Killian ne semblait pas non plus vouloir faire étalage de ses sentiments devant David ou en public, pas plus que d'habitude du moins.

Emma songea que même lorsque ses problèmes actuels seraient résolus, il en arriverait des nouveaux, que c'était ce à quoi elle avait droit, qu'elle était la sauveuse et qu'une vie paisible ne faisait pas partie de ses perspectives d'avenir, mais choisit de laisser cette pensée de côté pour se concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle.

Elle se leva pour augmenter la puissance du chauffage, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà à son niveau maximum. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce froid s'abattait trop subitement sur Storybrooke... Elle ne connaissait pas assez la petite ville pour savoir si l'hiver y était rude chaque année, mais elle savait qu'une telle chute de température n'était naturelle nulle part.

Au dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et les routes étaient complètement verglacées, empêchant toute circulation autrement qu'à pied d'avoir lieu. Emma pouvait voir par la fenêtre les habitants de Storybrooke se promener dans les rues, ravis du décor givré inattendu, et regarder les enfants jouer avec la neige en riant. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Shérif Swan, je pensais bien vous trouver là.

\- Mr Gold...dit-elle en soupirant. Que voulez-vous ?

Emma se hâta de cacher le tissus imbibé de sang à la vue du visiteur.

\- Déposer une plainte, répondit-il. Ma boutique a été cambriolée.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous faites appel à la loi pour ce genre de problèmes? Il me semble qu'il est plus dans vos habitudes de séquestrer les coupables dans votre cave afin de les rouer de coups.

Gold, notant le ton désagréable, prit un air supérieur et répondit de sa voix la plus désobligeante :

\- Des problèmes sentimentaux, Miss Swan ?

Emma lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit brutalement un tiroir du bureau qui tomba par terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ses problèmes de conscience avec cet homme là. Elle ferma les yeux, se retenant pour ne pas lancer le tiroir à travers la pièce, ou sur M. Gold qui affichait un air de contentement insupportable. Elle fouillait dans les papiers étalés au sol lorsqu'elle aperçu sa photo et le dossier de son arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse, datant de ses premiers jours à Storybrooke. Le souvenir de cette injustice ne fit que la rendre encore plus hors d'elle.

L'ampoule de la lampe posée sur le bureau explosa, rependant de minuscules éclats de verre sur le bois vernis. Gold sourit.

\- Il faudrait apprendre à contrôler vos émotions, Miss Swan, dit-il, décuplant la colère d'Emma.

\- C'est ça, dit elle sans l'écouter, faisant un mouvement de la main comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

Emma estimait qu'elle pouvait encore se passer des conseils de ce genre de personnages peu recommandables.

Après avoir posé le formulaire de déposition sur le bureau, elle s'assit sur le siège du shérif, essayant de contrôler sa colère et de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui l'agaçait, mais la présence de Gold et de son sourire satisfait devant elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

\- Bien, quand avez-vous constaté l'effraction? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Ce matin, au moment d'ouvrir la boutique, répondit-il.

\- Une idée de ce qui a été pris? Demanda Emma tandis qu'elle remplissait les premières cases du formulaire.

\- Quelques objets de valeur, j'imagine, dont on pourrait tirer bon prix.

Elle suspendit son stylo au dessus de la feuille.  
Emma observa Gold par dessus son bureau. Son point droit était serré et son autre main crispée sur sa cuisse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Gold savait exactement ce que contenait sa boutique, il devait avoir une idée précise de ce qui avait été prit et il semblait anormalement tendu. Pourquoi s'adressait-il au shérif pour cette affaire ? Il avait retrouvé tous ces pouvoirs, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à trouver le coupable par lui-même. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Emma posa brutalement son stylo sur le bureau, fixant son interlocuteur.

\- Vous savez, Gold, je sais quand on me ment. Même vous.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, chacun observant l'autre dans les moindres détails.

\- Ce qui m'a été volé me concerne. Dit enfin Gold.

\- Non, malheureusement ça n'est pas le cas. Vous devez me dire tout ce que vous savez pour que je remplisse ça, répondit-elle en désignant le formulaire sans cesser de fixer l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau, ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que vous me révélez ou non.

\- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de choses potentiellement dangereuses que vous gardez là-dedans, Gold, mais je vous assure que si le moindre problème étrange survient dans cette ville, je vous tiendrai pour responsable.

Hook fit alors irruption dans la pièce, regardant Gold, le tiroir et les papiers par terre, les éclats de verre sur le bureau puis Emma.

\- Un problème, Gold? demanda-t-il d'un air agressif.

Les deux hommes s'échangeaient des regards noirs emplis de haine. Emma sentit qu'il valait mieux intervenir, Gold commençait à se lever de sa chaise. Les deux hommes avaient bien voulu mettre leur vieille querelle de côté pour sauver Henry mais Emma savait que s' ils venaient à avoir un désaccord, la confrontation serait inévitable.

Elle se leva et se posta un peu en retrait, entre les deux hommes. Gold tourna le regard vers elle, puis vers Hook et Emma pu lire un air de mépris sur son visage.

\- Oh, cracha Gold d'un air légèrement dégoûté en continuant de fixer Hook, on comprend d'où viennent tous vos problèmes, shérif.

Emma s'interposa en se mettant face à Hook, lui tenant les épaules tandis que celui-ci essayait de la contourner en brandissant son crochet vers Gold qui ne bougeait pas, observant la scène.

\- Écarte-toi, Swan, s'exclama Hook, criant presque.

Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir, il fallait dire quelque chose qui calmerait le jeu, et vite.

\- Oui, shérif, écartez-vous, intervint Gold, visiblement impatient de régler ses comptes avec Hook.

Emma se retourna vers lui, le regard dur. Gold la regarda droit dans les yeux puis leva la main droite dans sa direction. Emma ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire satisfait se dessina lentement sur le visage de l'homme et Emma sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Emma avait déjà vu Rumplestiltskin faire ce geste lors de leur voyage dans le passé, elle se retourna et vit Hook qui suffoquait, étranglé par la magie de Gold.

\- Hook! s'écria Emma, la panique clairement lisible dans sa voix et ses yeux.

Elle était impuissante alors que Hook avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, s'accrochant à elle.

La panique fit place à la colère et Emma se tourna vers un M. Gold qui semblait satisfait de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Arrêtez-ça! lui hurla Emma.

Elle entendit un bruit de chute derrière elle et la main de Killian quitter son épaule, elle était tétanisée, n'osant pas se retourner. Gold souriait en sa direction, il semblait considérer la situation comme un jeu, se délectant de l'expression d'Emma et des efforts de Hook pour lutter contre l'étouffement. 

Emma sentit la colère l'envahir comme jamais auparavant. Cet homme, qui ressemblait plus à Rumplestiltskin qu'à M. Gold à présent, était en train de tuer Killian. Il voulait le faire mourir.  
Emma ne parvenait pas à se contrôler, n'essayant même plus. Elle voulait faire subir à Gold ce qu'il faisait à Killian, le voir suffoquer, voir la peur dans ses yeux.

Il fut alors projeté contre une des cellules du bureau, heurtant les barres métalliques de plein fouet et s'effondra sous le choc. Emma l'ignora et se précipita vers Killian, craignant le pire. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, face contre terre et ne bougeait plus. Emma l'appela, criant son nom, et le retourna sur le dos, le secouant, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hook ouvrit alors les yeux, revenant lentement à lui.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je te trouve penchée sur moi alors que je manque de mourir asphyxié par cette ordure, love. Je vais commencer à croire que tu m'aime bien, murmura-t-il en souriant.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Alors, pourquoi tant de violence ? Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ?  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié, laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions, sans vos retours je ne peux pas m'améliorer :)  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et c'est un réel carburant pour mon inspiration ! ;)**

* * *

Regina Mills ronflait doucement, endormie sur le canapé de sa vaste demeure. Quelques bûches se consumaient lentement dans la cheminée, projetant une lueur rougeâtre sur le tapis à poils longs. Une cuillère sale laissée à l'abandon et un gros pot de crème glacée gisaient sur la table basse. Un second pot, couché non loin au bord de la table, laissait échapper quelques gouttes de crème maintenant fondue sur le tapis hors de prix. Une vingtaine de mouchoirs usagés jetés négligemment formaient un petit tas autour de leur boite à moitié vide.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison, réveillant Regina en sursaut. Perdue, la mairesse se demanda un instant pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur les coussins moelleux du canapé, enfouissant son visage dans l'un d'eux.

Le visiteur insista sur la sonnette, il savait que Regina était à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir, parler à quelqu'un ou même en supporter la présence lui semblait au dessus de ses forces.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure, et Regina entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Que faire ? C'était Henry qui venait d'entrer, à part la sienne, personne n'avait de clé pour entrer dans la maison. Regina décida de feindre le sommeil en tournant le dos à la pièce, esquivant ainsi les questions et explications difficiles. Elle était touchée qu'Henry vienne la voir après ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils la voit dans cet état, son maquillage avait dû couler à cause des larmes versées toute la nuit, sa mine devait être épouvantable et son moral n'était pas au plus haut. Henry avait toujours vu sa mère adoptive comme quelqu'un de forte, et Regina ne voulait pas que son fils la regarde autrement.

Regina l'entendi entrer dans la pièce et prendre quelque chose sur le buffet. Elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas se trahir. Après un moment, elle l'entendit poser quelque chose sur la table, puis monter à l'étage, probablement dans sa chambre. Le silence revint. Après être sûre qu' Henry était parti, Regina ouvrit les yeux et trouva un bloc note posé sur la table. Quelques mots étaient écrits de la main d'Henry au milieu de la page.

_Maman, je suis passé pendant que tu dormais.  
Robin te cherche, _

_il dit que tu dois le rejoindre dans la forêt ce soir à 20h, autrement il viendra ici te voir.  
Il dit que c'est très important.  
Emma te cherche aussi. _

_Je t'aime,  
Henry._

Regina relu le mot plusieurs fois, Robin voulait la voir. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le rencontrer pour qu'il lui annonce que tout était fini entre eux, que Marian était sa femme et la mère de son fils, que c'était mieux pour tous s'ils arrêtaient de se voir. Emma la cherchait aussi, cette idiote était comme sa mère, réfléchissant à court terme, sans évaluer les conséquences et la portée de ses actes. Elle voudrait sûrement lui présenter des excuses, qui ne feraient que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Regina posa brutalement le bloc note sur la table, elle n'irait pas voir Robin, et s'arrangerait pour ne pas être chez elle non plus, et n'avait aucune intention de parler à Emma. Elle avait été trop gentille et la gentillesse ne lui avait jamais réussi, même si elle avait découvert un certain bonheur à utiliser la magie blanche et à faire le bien autour d'elle, elle avait obtenu en échange plus de problèmes que de bénéfices. Être méchante lui avait donné Henry, au moins, et être gentille lui avait apporté, puis enlevé Robin, son véritable amour. Avoir une âme sœur n'arrivait normalement qu'une seule fois, deux fois dans les cas rares comme le sien, mais jamais trois. Robin était sa seconde chance, sa dernière chance, une chance de changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien, une chance d'être tout à fait heureuse. Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à redevenir le monstre qu'elle avait été autrefois, et voir la déception et le dégoût dans les yeux d' Henry, mais elle se promit que jamais, jamais plus elle ne serai faible à nouveau.

Elle entendit son fils descendre les escaliers puis claquer la porte en sortant. Elle mit son manteau et prit ses clés, puis sorti par la porte de derrière.

Killian Jones était allongé sur le dos dans le bureau du shérif de Storybrook, sa gorge le brûlait, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Emma Swan le regardait, un air mi-soucieux mi-soulagé sur le visage, étrangement floue à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, Emma Swan se souciait de savoir comment il allait. En cet instant, Killian sentit monter en lui une bouffée de gratitude et de bonheur, il avait passé des années, des siècles même sans ressentir une émotion comme celle-ci. Il avait gagné le cœur d'Emma, sans ruse, sans manipulation, il le lui avait promis. Il posa sa main sur celle, gantée, de la femme qui comblait le vide laissé dans son cœur. __

Hook se redressa lentement en position assise et fut pris de violents vertiges. Le monde vacillait autour de lui, et il cru voir Mr. Gold quitter le bureau du shérif alors qu'il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur, résultat de son récent manque d'air.

Emma et Hook marchaient côte à côte dans Mainstreet. Ils avançaient lentement et péniblement dans la neige épaisse, se protégeant le bas du visage du blizzard avec des écharpes. Leurs mains se touchaient parfois, et même si ils ne réagissaient pas à ce contact, il apportait à chacun un peu de réconfort.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital, espérant que les résultats d'analyse de sang y seraient disponibles.

Hook ouvrit la porte de l'hôpital, et invita Emma à entrer d'un geste de la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, demandant à voir le Dr Whale. L'hôtesse leur répondit qu'il était en opération et serait disponible sous peu, et leur proposa de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

\- Killian? Demanda soudain Emma.

\- Mmm? répondit celui-ci, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Qui t'as donné un haricot magique, je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus?

\- Pas donné, love, dit Hook, dans une tentative plutôt réussie pour cacher son amertume. J'ai effectué cet... échange avec une jeune femme.

\- Une jeune femme? Mais pourquoi vouloir un bateau? questionna Emma.

\- Le Jolly Roger n'est pas qu'un vulgaire bateau... Elle disait chercher quelqu'un qui...

\- Les résultats doivent être disponibles, si vous voulez bien me suivre, les coupa Whale qui venait d'arriver.

Emma et Hook le suivirent dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à une petite salle sans fenêtre. Whale s'assit sur le coin d'une table et prit une feuille à côté de lui qu'il lu silencieusement.

Killian regarda Emma, elle avait l'air préoccupé et arborait cet air triste qu'il prenait lui aussi autrefois quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, avant de la rencontrer. Il savait qu'il était parvenu à faire tomber une partie des murs épais qu'elle avait construit au fil du temps, et toute la peine dont elle s'était protégé semblait s'engouffrer dans la brèche qu'il avait avait créé.

\- Les résultats sont formels, dit Whale, sortant Emma et Hook de leurs rêveries.

\- Alors? répondit Emma, ayant hâte d'en finir.

\- Ce sang n'appartient à personne dans cette ville, l'ADN ne correspond à aucun fichier de notre base de donnée. J'ai vérifié trois fois mais il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Vais-je enfin savoir ce qui se passe?

\- Vous êtes bien sûr? demanda Emma, ignorant la dernière question du médecin. Elle espérait qu'il se trompait, afin qu'ils puissent résoudre cette affaire au plus vite.

\- Absolument, la seule information dont je dispose est que le sang appartient à une femme.

Elle soupira.

\- Merci de votre aide. Veuillez nous excuser, dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Une fois dehors, Hook l' attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Ou comptes tu aller, Emma? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'en ai assez, je fais une pause, je vais voir mes parents au loft, répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

\- On doit chercher la personne qui a été blessée, sa vie est peut-être en danger!

\- Si tu veux jouer les héros, amuses-toi, j'ai assez donné!

Elle releva son col et parti d'un bon pas vers le centre ville. Hook la regarda disparaître au loin, elle avait vraiment un caractère impossible, mais il l'aimait pour ça. Il décida d'aller sur le port, il pourrait y réfléchir au calme et décider de la suite là bas. Il allait partir lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette courir dans sa direction aussi vite que la route enneigée le lui permettait.

\- Hook, où est Emma? Lui cria Robin en l'apercevant.

Killian n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire à Robin, mais c'était tout de suite bien entendu avec le voleur, tout deux étaient hors la loi et aventuriers, après tout.

\- Un problème? demanda-t-il.

\- Un gros: Marian et Roland ont disparu ce matin et Regina n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier soir. J'ai besoin d'Emma pour les retrouver.

Hook soupira, maudissant cette ville et ses habitants.

\- Va chez Regina, le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas ne signifie pas qu'elle n'y soit pas, je m'occupe d'Emma, dit-il d'un air las en partant vers l'appartement des Charming.

Hook frappa trois coups brefs avec son crochet sur la porte des Charming. Il entendit des pas approcher et la porte s'ouvrit sur David qui arborait une mine épuisée.

\- Hook? Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris de voir le pirate chez lui.

\- Je dois voir Emma, lui dit-il sans détours.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que... commença le prince, regardant derrière lui vers le salon que Hook ne pouvait pas voir depuis la porte.

Hook baissa la voix, pour que seul David puisse l'entendre.

\- Écoute, mate, j'étais avec elle quand on a ramené la femme de Robin, je sais ce qu'elle ressent, j'étais avec elle dans cette forêt, j'ai vécu ça avec elle. Il faut que je puisse lui parler, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons comprendre tout ce qui la perturbe, mais avec tout mon respect, je pense en savoir un peu plus que toi.

David le regarda, admettre que Hook était mieux placé pour parler à sa fille lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il fallait avouer que le pirate avait raison.

\- Entre, capitula le prince en soupirant.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Hook. Emma était assise dans le canapé, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, un chocolat chaud dans les mains.

\- Je vais voir Mary Margaret et Neal, déclara David.

Hook acquiesça. David avait compris qu'il devait les laisser seuls, et il lui en était reconnaissant.  
Il s'avança vers Emma et s'assit à côté d'elle, cherchant de quelle façon commencer à lui parler, mais c'est elle qui entama la conversation.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai juste... Tout ça me dépasse, c'est à moi de régler tous les problèmes qui surviennent dans cette ville, et ça ne s'arrête jamais...

\- Heureusement que tu as quelqu'un comme moi pour t'aider, répondit-il en souriant.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et sembla reprendre confiance.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle en se levant du canapé avec énergie, je n'aime pas trop l'idée mais il faut avouer que la seule personne qui puisse nous aider efficacement sur cette affaire reste Gold...

\- Love, je ne crois pas que...

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi, le coupa-t-elle, j'ai besoin que tu ailles dans la forêt voir Robin pour organiser une équipe de recherche.

Killian se leva, sa discussion avec Robin lui revint en mémoire.

\- J'ai vu Robin en venant ici, Marian et Roland ont disparu.

\- Disparu?! S'exclama-t-elle. Quand est-ce arrivé?

\- Ce matin, répondit-il.

Emma prit son manteau, l'enfila à la hâte et ouvrit la porte.

\- Va dans la forêt, je te rejoint, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Emma dévala l'escalier et sortit rapidement du bâtiment, prenant la direction de la boutique de Gold. Elle devait le voir rapidement avant de partir dans la forêt. Marian et Roland devaient être retrouvés rapidement et il y avait vraisemblablement une personne inconnue blessée quelque part en ville.

Emma s'arrêta soudain, s'immobilisant au milieu de la rue. Et si l'inconnue ne l'était pas? Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin.  
Elle s'élança au pas de course vers la forêt. 

* * *

**Review ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ici, certaines choses évoluent, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur la mer gelée, regardant les bosses et les creux dans la glace, provoqués par le gel instantané des vagues. Sa longue chevelure blonde était ramenée sur son épaule gauche en une tresse élégante parsemée de cristaux bleutés. Sa longue robe bleue flottait au vent autour d'elle et des flocons de neige s'échouaient dans ses cheveux.

Regina s'avança sur la plage, avançant difficilement dans le sable et la neige qui avait commencé à s'accumuler sur la plage. Elle l'aperçu au loin, assise sur la glace, cette fille avait vraiment une prestance naturelle. Regina s'approcha et se tint debout aux côté de la blonde.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est sans risques? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je connais ce monde mieux que toi, Elsa, et je connais les habitants de cette ville mieux qu'ils ne le pensent... Répondit Regina en fixant l'horizon.

\- J'aimerai au moins savoir avec qui je travaille! Je veux seulement rentrer! S'exclama Elsa.

\- Tu le saura bien assez tôt, mais son identité ne devra concerner que toi et moi, il n'est pas très apprécié, ici. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour assurer sa... liberté de mouvements, il n'y en aura que pour quelques heures.

\- Pas très apprécié ? J'exige de savoir de qui il s'agit ! Je suis la reine, réponds-moi !

\- Oh, répondit Regina d'un air méprisant, on sort ses griffes! Dommage pour toi, ici c'est moi la reine, c'est donc à toi d'obéir.

Elle quitta la plage d'un bon pas, retournant au centre-ville. 

Robin marchait le long de Mainstreet, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille avec Marian et Roland dans la forêt, rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp. Robin avait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu après la « mort » de Marian, et fini par lui avouer sa relation avec Regina. Marian avait été offusquée, et n'avait plus parlé pendant un moment. Cela avait laissé à Robin le temps de faire le point sur les événements.

Il revoyait Marian, et le fait qu'elle n'ai pas été tuée le rendait fou de joie, il tenait à elle. Sa présence à ses côtés le faisait se sentir heureux, mais pas de la même façon qu'autrefois. Il ne s'attendait pas à son retour et ne parvenait pas à le réaliser complètement.  
Regina avait prit une place dans son cœur et devoir choisir entre les deux femmes de sa vie le hantait et lui paraissait impossible. Marian était sa femme et la mère de son enfant. C'était son premier amour et il l'aimerait toujours, mais Regina avait elle aussi une place bien spéciale dans son cœur et lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.  
Quoi qu'il fasse, il lui semblait que ce serait le mauvais choix.

Robin heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, le précipitant dans la neige fraîche.

\- Regina ! S'exclama Robin, surpris de voir la mairesse.

\- Robin... soupira-t-elle.

Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers lui pour la relever. Ils se regardèrent, Regina gênée et Robin étonné de voir qu'elle l'était. Regina regardait la neige le long de la rue, affronter le regard de Robin était bien plus difficile. Le silence s'étira.

\- Tu... allais quelque part ? Demanda finalement Robin d'un ton léger.

\- Non, je... non, pas vraiment, répondit Regina en continuant de fixer la rue principale de Storybrooke comme si elle y trouvait un intérêt particulier.

\- Robin reprit-elle, on ne peut pas...

\- On ne peut pas quoi ? Regina, je crois que tu ne... commença-t-il.

Un cri aigu retentit, résonnant dans Mainstreet.

Regina et Robin s'immobilisèrent, tendant l'oreille.

\- Allons voir ! S'exclama Regina en préparant une boule de feu dans sa main gauche.

Ils coururent vers l'origine du cri, en dessous du clocher de la bibliothèque. Il aperçurent deux formes noires dans la neige, au pied du bâtiment.

Belle et Marian étaient étendus côte à côte sur la neige, inconscientes.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Robin en s'agenouillant auprès de Marian, cherchant son poul.

Regina s'accroupit à côté de Belle, la secouant légèrement par l'épaule. Elle ne bougea pas, sa peau était glacée et elle avait le teint livide.

\- Son poul est très faible, dit Robin en désignant Marian.

\- Il faut appeler les secours, elles ont besoin d'une intervention médicale, maintenant. Dit Regina

Elle sorti son portable et appela l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Sa voix était calme alors qu'elle s'adressa au médecin des urgences.

\- Ici Regina Mills, une urgence dans Mainstreet, oui, deux jeunes femmes inconscientes et en hypothermie. Bien, je vous les amène.

Elle enleva son long manteau et le posa doucement sur Belle, demandant à Robin d'en faire autant d'un regard. Elle souleva les deux jeunes femmes par la magie et ils se mirent en route vers l'hôpital. Les cheveux de Belle et Marian flottaient au vent devant eux alors qu'ils avançaient difficilement dans la neige.

Robin, Regina, Hook et Emma attendaient sur les chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Emma avait été prévenue par téléphone et Hook et elle était venus aussi vite que possible pour avoir des nouvelles de Marian et Belle. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient assis là, ne se levant que pour prendre un café de temps à autre, ne parlant pas. Robin fixait ses mains, posées sur ses genoux d'un air soucieux, inquiet et Regina lui lançait régulièrement des regards désolés du coin de l'œil. Hook passait inconsciemment sa main valide sur son crochet, le regard dans le vague et Emma fixait l'horloge murale, regardant défiler les heures.  
A chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, tous levaient la tête dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles concernant l'état des deux jeunes femmes, mais les infirmières passaient devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.  
Après plusieurs heures interminables, Whale sortit des blocs et s'arrêta devant eux, l'air épuisé et préoccupé. Hook secoua doucement Emma qui avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur son épaule. Elle se réveilla lentement, le regard perdu et les muscles courbaturés à cause de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de là ou elle se trouvait, elle se tourna vivement vers Whale, le regard interrogateur.

-Belle est sortie du bloc, elle est hors de danger et devrait bientôt se réveiller, vous pourrez la voir à certaines conditions sous peu. Dit-il.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Mais Marian est dans un état critique, nous l'avons placée en coma artificiel, plus elle mettra de temps à se réveiller... commença-t-il.

\- Plus ses chances de survies seront faibles, finit Robin d'un air dévasté.

Whale acquiesça d'un air grave.

\- Peut-on la voir ? Demanda Regina.

Whale tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Oui, elle a été placée en soins intensifs pour le moment, je vous en prie.

Ils suivirent Whale dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital. Regina regarda Robin, il avait clairement besoin de réconfort, mais si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, n'allait-il pas penser qu'elle profitait de la situation pour se rapprocher de lui ? Elle était partagée entre ces deux sentiments alors qu'ils montaient dans les étages. Peut-être pourrait-elle tenter quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop intrusif tout en étant réconfortant ? Alors qu'il s'arrêtaient devant une des chambres stérilisées des soins intensifs, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Robin. A son grand soulagement, il ne se déroba pas, il la regarda dans les yeux puis prit sa main dans la sienne, Regina cru voir passer un petit sourire sur son visage préoccupé.

Après avoir respectés les procédures obligatoires des soins intensifs, il entrèrent dans la chambre.

Marian était étendue sur son lit, et même si Robin s'était attendu à la voir ainsi, le choc n'en était pas moins important. Sa femme était perfusée, portait un masque à oxygène et était reliée par de nombreux fils à des machines qui émettaient des bips réguliers, la maintenant en vie. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle avait l'air en paix. Robin s'avança vers elle, lâchant la main de Regina, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Marian. Ses certitudes vacillaient, il avait longuement réfléchi, seul dans les rues de Storybrooke. Robin savait qu'il avait un choix à faire, un choix qui aurait un impact considérable sur sa vie mais aussi sur celles d'autres personnes.  
Il nous pouvait pas se permettre de faire le mauvais choix. Marian ou Regina, telles étaient ses deux options, il avait envisager de ne choisir aucune des deux et de se retirer seul avec son fils, mais l'idée s'était rapidement avérée mauvaise. Il était presque certain d'avoir fait son choix. Marian était sa femme et la mère de son fils, mais il avait fait son deuil durant les nombreuses années qui avaient suivies sa mort, avant que le passé ne soit modifié.  
Il avait apprit à vivre sans elle, et avait finalement retrouvé le bonheur avec Regina. Quand Marian était revenu, il n'avait pas ressentit à nouveau ce qu'il avait ressentit dans le passé avec elle. Marian était revenue comme un fantôme, et ses sentiments pour elle étaient eux aussi comme le simple reflet de ceux qu'il avait éprouvé dans le passé. La voir étendue dans ce lit, si fragile, remettait en cause ses certitudes. Regina était-elle vraiment le bon choix ?  
Il essaya d'imaginer celle-ci à la place de Marian et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Si Regina avait été à la place de Marian, Robin en aurait été beaucoup plus dévasté.  
Alors qu'il confirmait mentalement son choix, il se tourna vers Regina et lui sourit, la choisissant elle.  
Les appareils qui maintenaient Marian en vie s'affolèrent, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Whale se précipita à côté du lit, bipant les infirmières qui arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, posant deux plaques de métal sur la poitrine de Marian, lui infligeant un choc électrique. Son corps se souleva sous l'impact, mais retomba tout aussi inerte.

\- Encore ! Ordonna Whale.

Les infirmière assénèrent une deuxième décharge, puis une troisième, sans résultat.  
Au bout d'un moment, Whale soupira.

\- On arrête, dit il.

Robin dû s'asseoir, il aimait Regina d'avantage, mais perdre Marian après l'avoir retrouvée lui était insupportable.  
Emma, Killian et Regina ne bougeaient pas, tous trois sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.  
Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue d'Emma, qui ne chercha pas à la retenir.  
Killian l'essuya avec son pouce et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.  
Les secondes passaient alors que les infirmières rangeaient le défibrillateur dans une sacoche noire.

\- Robin ! S'exclama alors Regina.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Embrasse-la ! Lui dit-elle.

Les yeux de Robin s'illuminèrent, il se leva et alla se placer à côté du lit. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Marian. Elles étaient sèches, mais surtout froides. Il se retira, mais elle était toujours étendue, sans vie dans son lit. Il recommença, recommença encore et encore jusqu'à sentir une main dans la sienne le tirer en arrière.

\- C'est fini, lui dit Regina. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. 

* * *

**Et voilà ! Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu... énigmatique... **

**Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction, je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Caro : Merci pour ta review, elle a vraiment illuminé ma journée :) Moi aussi j'adore Outlawqueen et je suis fan de Captainswan, et j'aime aussi Rumbelle (même si Rumple fait un peu n'importe quoi en ce moment ^^'). Ne t'en fais pas, tout ce dont tu as parlé arrive dans peu de temps... ;)**

* * *

Une réunion de crise avait été organisée quelques heures après le décès de Marian dans le salon de la grande demeure de Regina. La nuit était déjà tombée et les visages étaient tendus et graves. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel. Hook et Emma étaient là, ainsi que les Charming qui avaient confié Neal à Ruby; Granny était là elle aussi, tout comme Robin et quelques-uns de ses compagnons. Ce dernier semblait atterré mais également prêt à en découdre pour venger la mort de sa femme. Henry, qui avait insisté pour rester, se tenait un peu en retrait, appuyé sur un des murs du salon. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Gold entra dans la pièce, et tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Belle va mieux, son état s'améliore d'heures en heures, mais elle n'a toujours aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-il.

Il s'assit sur une chaise laissée vide à son intention au milieu de la pièce et tourna le regard vers Regina.

\- Toujours rien? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, les nains ont été placés à des endroits stratégiques pour faire le guet mais pour le moment tout paraît normal.

Gold acquiesça, Regina prit une grande respiration et enchaîna.

\- Nous devons tous être vigilants, la sécurité de la ville et de chacun de ses habitants est menacée.

Elle regarda Robin, la tristesse était lisible dans son regard, tout comme la détermination.

\- Nous en avons malheureusement eu la preuve, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

\- Il y a de nombreux points à éclaircir au plus vite, dit Emma qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée. Je propose de constituer deux groupes. L'un s'occupera de chercher le responsable des événements de l'après midi et l'autre partira à la recherche de Roland. Tout le monde est d'accord?

Tous acquiescèrent. Henry, dont presque tout le monde avait oublié la présence, prit la parole.

\- Ce froid soudain n'est pas très naturel, il faudrait aussi en trouver l'origine, c'est peut-être lié à tout ce qui se passe.

Il regarda chaque occupant de la pièce, dans l'attente d'un réponse et se fut Regina qui la lui donna.

\- Je sais d'où vient ce froid et ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste, je peux vous l'assurer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la mairesse.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Emma d'un ton dur. Et peut-on savoir d'où ça vient?

Regina haussa les sourcils, notant le ton désagréable.

\- Pas d'où, de qui. Il s'agit d'Elsa, la reine d'Arendelle, un royaume voisin de la Forêt Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma. Elle est dotée de pouvoirs très puissants mais instables, qu'elle ne contrôle pas toujours.

\- Comment es-tu au courant qu'elle est là, et d'où sort-elle? Demanda Emma en fixant tour à tour Gold et Regina d'un air accusateur.

\- Eh bien il semble que le pirate et miss Swan aient encore réussi à mettre cette ville en danger, siffla Gold. Doit-on vous rappeler le sens des mots «Shérif» et «Sauveuse»?

David se leva, l'air furieux, et alla se planter devant Gold.

\- Tout le monde ici sait qu'ils n'ont rien voulu de tout ça, et nous aurions tous agi comme ils l'ont fait. Il tourna son regard vers la pièce et reçu les approbations de ses autres occupants. Et comment savez-vous que ce sont eux qui l'ont amenée ici?

Gold se redressa sur sa chaise, un peu embarrassé.

\- Il se trouve que cette jeune fille était en quelques sortes... en ma possession, là où elle ne pouvait plus agir.

\- En votre possession? Vous l'avez séquestrée dans votre château?! S'exclama Emma.

Tout le monde fixait Gold. Certains avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, d'autres arboraient une expression de colère et de dégoût.

\- Elle était retenue dans une sorte de vase en argent magique qui l'empêchait d'en sortir toute seule. Ce vase était conservé dans une pièce dans laquelle il était en sécurité. Pour qu'elle soit libérée, il fallait que quelqu'un ouvre ce vase de l'extérieur. Ce que vous avez apparemment fait...

Killian écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Emma. Elle le regardait de la même façon, ils se souvenaient tous deux du vase que Killian avait touché dans la pièce sans issue de Rumplestiltskin. L'expression d'Emma se transforma en une grimace d'appréhension et de culpabilité. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, l'idée de reprocher à Regina n'avoir rien dit était bien loin, à présent.

\- Regina, tu lui a parlé? Est-elle dangereuse ou agressive? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai parlé, oui, elle veut seulement rentrer chez elle, à Arendelle. Quant à savoir si elle est dangereuse, je crois qu'il faut se mettre à sa place. Elle est dans un lieu inconnu, dans un monde inconnu, entourée d'inconnus dont elle ignore les intentions et possède une magie qu'elle ne contrôle pas complètement. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la provoquer ou la brusquer pour éviter une catastrophe. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'apprenne pas que Gold est ici, je ne parierai pas sur une réaction positive de sa part si elle le voyait.

Tous acquiescèrent, Gold y compris.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur sa magie? Demanda David.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, je sais seulement que ce froid et cette neige viennent d'elle. La source de sa magie semble résider dans ses mains.

\- Ses pouvoirs sont innés et elle ne sait pas comment les gérer, intervint Gold. Elle a plongé tout un pays en hiver sans le vouloir avant d'être enfermée. Elsa a le pouvoir de glacer ses victimes, ils sont pratiquement condamnés si elle touche leur cœur.

\- Marian et Belle! S'exclama Emma.

Après un moment de réflexion, Gold acquiesça.

\- En effet, c'est fort possible.

Regina prit la parole:

\- Elle n'avait aucune intention agressive quand je lui ai parlé, dit elle un peu perdue, quelqu'un l'a poussé à le faire, elle n'aurait jamais agressé des inconnues sans raison, j'en suis convaincue.

Gold remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, mais personne ne le vit.

Les discussions se poursuivirent toute la nuit et au petit matin, tous avaient une mine épuisée, mais un plan d'action avait été trouvé.

\- On résume, soupira Emma d'un air fatigué, Robin et les... joyeux compagnons, vous allez patrouiller dans la forêt avec les nains.

Les concernés acquiescèrent.

\- Regina... et Henry, reprit-elle en appuyant sur le nom de son fils, vous allez voir à la bibliothèque.

Regina posa un regard désapprobateur sur son fils. Henry avait insisté pendant des heures pour participer et avait fini par avoir gain de cause à la condition de toujours rester avec un adulte contrôlant la magie pour le protéger efficacement en cas de besoin.

\- David et Ruby sur la plage et Gold auprès de Belle.

Tous trois se levèrent, prêts à partir.

\- Et enfin Hook et moi au port, acheva-t-elle. Les autres, vous vous relaierez pour les tours de garde.  
Tout le monde semblait satisfait de l'organisation qui avait été décidée et le salon de Regina se vida rapidement.

\- Tu penses qu'elle voudra te parler? Demanda Emma à Hook.

\- Non, mais on a pas vraiment le choix... Répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Deux personnes étaient assises sur des chaises en bois brut autour d'une table, dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine ancienne. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère austère et inquiétante. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de moisi et de renfermé et la pièce était si sombre qu'on devinait à peine leur silhouette dans l'ombre. L'unique fenêtre était minuscule et recouverte d'une couche de crasse jaunâtre, laissant seulement passer quelques raies de lumière. Le mobilier était ancien ,démodé et dépareillé, comme si quelqu'un avait mis là des meubles pris au hasard dans des maisons d'un autre âge. Deux tasses desquelles s'échappaient des volutes de fumée étaient posées sur la table. Le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence était le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge de grand-mère.  
Une voix féminine brisa le silence.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec la magie? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais la voix n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit.

\- C'est toujours à double tranchant.

Son rire résonna dans la petite cuisine miteuse avant de s'évanouir après quelques secondes.

\- Mais tu en sais déjà, quelque chose... Où est-elle? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Dans la cave. Répondit une voix d'homme calme et profonde.

Une des deux silhouettes posa ses mains sur la table et fit tourner sa tasse du bout des doigts.

\- Elle est attachée? Demanda la femme.

\- Et droguée, répondit l'autre.

\- Bien, bien, parfait.

Après quelques secondes, la femme reprit la parole.

\- Sais-tu jouer aux échecs, mon cher?

\- J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre... répondit-il d'un air étrange.

La femme se mit à rire à nouveau, d'un rire sans joie, effrayant.

\- Eh bien tu sais comment ça marche.

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau.

\- Tous nos pions sont placés, j'ai déjà plusieurs coups d'avance, et ils viennent à peine de se rendre compte que l'on jouait, dit la femme d'un air enjoué. Maintenant, il est temps de les regarder perdre leur énergie à s'agiter.

Ils prirent leur tasses et burent lentement. Un cri étouffé retenti quelque part dans la maison, résonnant dans la cuisine misérable.

\- Droguée, hum? Dit la femme d'un air mécontent.

\- Résistante, répondit simplement l'autre.

La femme soupira d'un air agacé.

\- Fais ce qu'il faut, je ne veux plus l'entendre.

L'homme se leva, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le sol inégal. Il écarta une tapisserie murale, faisant voler un nuage de poussière dans la pièce et révélant une porte dissimulée. La porte claqua et le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier s'évanouirent rapidement.

Quelques minutes après que les cris se soient tus, la femme se leva à son tour, contourna la table et s'arrêta devant un buffet en bois sombre. D'un mouvement de la main, elle déverrouilla la petite porte du meuble et en retira un objet long d'une vingtaine de centimètres emballé dans du papier kraft et entouré d'une ficelle nouée à la hâte. Elle tourna l'objet dans ses mains, passant ses doigts le long du papier.  
La tapisserie murale se souleva et l'homme réapparut. Le haut de sa tête fut éclairée quelques instants par une raie de lumière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la femme, révélant des cheveux poivre et sel, courts et bouclés.

\- J'ai bien fait de donner ça à cette gamine stupide, finalement, dit la femme d'un air satisfait en élevant le paquet au niveau des yeux de son interlocuteur, elle m'a servi bien plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La pendule de grand mère sonna plusieurs fois mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sursautèrent.

\- C'est l'heure, dit la femme. 

* * *

**C'est tout pour cette fois ! Review ? **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances (si vous en avez). Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais le prochain sera plus long pour compenser ! Je m'excuse si il reste de fautes d'orthographe, ma beta est en vacances, et je suis pas fichue de me relire correctement ^^' je posterai la version corrigée quand je l'aurai ;)**

**Découvrons qui sont les mystérieux personnages du dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Killian et Emma étaient assis sur le ponton de bois auquel étaient attachés les bateaux, amarrés au port. Le bout de leurs chaussures touchait l'eau, mais il ne s'en souciaient pas, fixant seulement la surface en quête du moindre mouvement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que se soit moi, murmura Emma.

Hook acquiesça.

\- Ariel ? Appela Emma d'une voix forte, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Sa voix fut portée par l'eau, créant un écho étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête rousse émergea à quelques mètres d'eux. Ariel regarda Emma, puis Hook, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je serai ravie de t'aider Emma, mais pas si cela sert ses intérêts, dit-elle, et il était évident qu'elle parlait du pirate.

\- Écoute, Ariel, commença Hook d'un air peu assuré, je sais que nous ne sommes pas... en très bon termes, mais il ne s'agit pas juste de toi et moi, ton aide est requise pour assurer la sécurité de tous les habitants de Storybrooke.

\- Et quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide, n'as-tu pas mis en danger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Emma regarda Hook d'un air mi-surpris mi-résigné. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait durant cette année dont il ne parlait pas, mais elle savait qu'il avait tenté de redevenir le pirate violent qu'il avait été autrefois. Imaginer l'homme qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui comme un être sans pitié lui paraissait presque impossible, mais s'il avait vraiment agi de la sorte, il le regrettait, Emma en était convaincue. Mais Hook avait changé, profondément, et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

\- C'était une erreur, j'ai été puni pour ça. Je sais que cela n'a aucune importance pour toi et que rien ne pourra réparer ce que j'ai fais, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je te demande de faire passer les intérêts de Storybrooke avant ta rancœur.

Ariel le regarda un long moment.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par dire, trop de gens souffriraient de mon égoïsme si je refusais.

\- Super, merci Ariel, dit Emma, tu connais Arendelle ?

\- Bien sûr j'ai voyagé de nombreuses fois dans ces eaux.

\- Parfait, dit Emma en se levant, nous savons que leur reine a quitté le pays pour se rendre dans la forêt enchantée, il y a environ trente ans, il nous faut découvrir pourquoi. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr, je te recontacterai, répondit Ariel en plongeant.

\- Merci beaucoup Ruby, nous n'avons pas eu une soirée tranquille depuis un moment et cette patrouille sur la plage a été épuisante... soupira David. D'ailleurs, Archie et Marco te tiendront au courant si il y a du nouveau là-bas, ajouta-t-il.

Ruby sourait.

\- Entendu, et c'est normal voyons, amusez vous bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Allons te faire à manger, dit-elle à Neal qui gazouillait gaiement dans ses bras.

Mary Margaret se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu te souviens des quantités de lait ? Et de la température du bain ? Je t'ai laissé une fiche explicative dans son sac. Tu te rappelle de l'heure à laquelle il se réveille habituellement ? Il faut...

Ruby la coupa.

\- Je sais, tout ira bien, profite de ta soirée, je t'envoie un sms toutes les heures pour te tenir au courant, la rassura Ruby d'un ton apaisant.

David prit sa femme par le bras et l'attira vers la salle du Granny's, qui n'était pas très occupée, il était tout juste l'heure du thé.

Le couple choisi une table près de la fenêtre, observant la neige tomber au dehors. Après quelques minutes, il commandèrent des boissons chaudes.

\- Je trouve que j'ai grossi depuis que je suis enceinte... se plaignit soudain Mary Margaret.

\- Mais non, lui répondit David, tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa.

Elle sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et sourit en regardant les autres clients du restaurant.

\- Oh ! Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt un petit coin de la salle.

Emma et Killian étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant et se tenant la main sur la table.

\- Bas les pattes... Grommela David en lançant un regard noir à Hook qui était trop absorbé par ce qu'Emma disait pour remarquer que les Charming les fixaient.

\- Arrête un peu, le gronda gentiment sa femme, on dirait Grumpy. Regarde comme elle sourit et comme elle a l'air heureuse, cela ne te suffit pas ?

\- Mmm... heureuse pour l'instant.

\- Hook a changé, il faut que tu l'accepte ainsi.

David grogna une suite de mots indistincts. Oubliant quelque peu leur soirée à deux en perspective, ils observèrent le couple sans gêne pendant un moment.

La soirée se passa sans problèmes, bien que Mary Margaret ne cesse de se préoccuper de son fils.

\- Je me demande si Ruby s'en sort avec Neal, dit-elle alors qu'elle finissait son dessert, je suis inquiète... Allons voir.

Son mari ne répondit pas, il semblait absorbé par l'espionnage de sa fille et de Killian.

\- David ! Appela-t-elle.

\- Mmm... Regarde le pirate... Nous devons avoir une discussion avec Emma, et je parlerai aussi à Hook...

Emma et Hook s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à sortir du restaurant, la main de Killian sur la taille d'Emma.

\- Laisse la un peu vivre ! Le réprimanda Snow. Elle est assez grande pour choisir avec qui elle passe ses soirées !

David grogna, et rejoignit sa femme qui partait vers les cuisines.

Robin marchait d'un bon pas dans la forêt, ses compagnons étaient derrière, chahutant gentiment avec les nains. Robin n'avait pas envie de prendre part à leurs jeux et préférait rester seul pour repenser aux événements des derniers jours. Il ne prendrait pas de repos tant que la situation ne serait pas réglée, il se devait de venger la mémoire de sa femme et de protéger les habitants de cette ville.

De plus, Roland, son fils et tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa femme, avait disparu lui aussi. Roland était très dégourdi pour son âge, mais il était tout de même facile de lui faire du mal ou de le manipuler. Robin espérait de tout son cœur que son fils était sain et sauf, perdre Marian était une chose, c'était un choc, certes, mais Robin avait déjà eu le temps de faire son deuil auparavant, et la perdre une deuxième fois paraissait moins terrible. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le pire concernant son fils.

Robin sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il arrivait devant une vieille chaumière au cœur de la forêt, qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Du givre recouvrait pratiquement l'intégralité de la maisonnette et des pics de glace sortaient des fenêtres. Il appela le reste de la troupe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Les pièces étaient sombres et sentaient le moisi, le mobilier était dépareillé, ancien et usé. Le sol était entièrement recouvert d'une couche de givre de plusieurs millimètres, rendant la progression lente et dangereuse. La battisse semblait déserte et le bruit des pas de la troupe résonnait dans les pièces exiguës. Robin entra dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière était une fenêtre dont la vitre étaient recouverte par une crasse jaunâtre. Robin entra prudemment, son arbalète à la main, prêt à tirer en cas de danger. La pièce semblait vide, le voleur s'avança et aperçu un paquet en papier kraft sur la table.

Il s'en saisi prudemment et l'ouvrit, découvrant une bougie à deux mèches, chacune situées à un extrémité de la bougie. Elle était séparée en deux parties, reliées entre-elles par un large anneau métallique orné de rubis. L'objet comportait une partie blanche, ornée de fleurs noires ouvragées, et une partie noire, décorée par les mêmes motifs, mais argentées cette fois-ci. Les deux côtés semblaient avoir étés allumés plusieurs fois, les mèches étaient noires et de la cire avait coulé sur les bords de la bougie.

\- Robin ? Appela une voix depuis l'étage supérieur de la maison.

\- J'arrive ! Répondit celui-ci.

Il enveloppa la bougie dans son papier kraft, refit un nœud avec la ficelle qui maintenait le paquet fermé et le mit dans son sac avant de gravir les quelques marches vermoulues qui menaient à l'étage.

\- Tu devrais venir voir ça... Lui dit un de ses compagnons.

Robin pénétra dans une petite chambre sans fenêtre qui comportait seulement un lit, une coiffeuse, une armoire et une chaise. À l'image du rez-de-chaussée, les meubles étaient anciens, dépareillés et dans un état d'usure avancé.

Près du lit, deux corps de glace étaient allongés à même le parquet. On devinait les formes de leur visages dans la glace. Le premier était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et le second une femme légèrement plus agée, tenant un miroir à la main.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Robin à son compagnon.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête. Grumpy entra dans la pièce, il semblait avoir perdu son habituelle mauvaise humeur et sa tendance à dramatiser les événements en criant et en affolant la foule, il prit la parole.

\- Je sais exactement de qui il s'agit, préviens les autres immédiatement, dit-il d'un ton grave.

* * *

**Et vous ? Avez-vous deviné qui c'est ? (J'espère !)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, je n'en ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup, et je me ****décourage un peu, je l'avoue.**  
**Je ne sais pas si vous aimez mon histoire, et si je n'ai pas plus de retour, je me demande si je vais continuer... :(**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut ! Je sais qu'il est très tard, mais techniquement, on est encore samedi ^^. J'avais promis un chapitre plus long, et celui-là est d'une taille normale, mais j'ai aussi un OS en préparation pour compenser ;). **

**Merci à Angie06 pour sa review qui me redonne un peu d'espoir et d'inspiration, merci du fond du cœur, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir !  
**

* * *

Regina était assise sur le canapé de son salon, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa main dans celle de Robin. Étaient-ils là depuis quelques minutes ou depuis plusieurs heures ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire, ils profitaient juste d'un moment de calme ensemble. Les flammes orangées qui dansaient dans l'âtre créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et intime. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas oppressant, il donnait au contraire l'opportunité à chacun de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Regina ne se sentait pas coupable de profiter de la présence de Robin ainsi, même si elle se disait parfois qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Marian était partie il y a longtemps déjà, et son retour de quelques jours à Storybrooke ne changeait pas fondamentalement les sentiments de Robin à son égard, Regina en avait à présent conscience. Le voleur avait fait son deuil, il le lui avait avoué, et même si il était encore perturbé par le retour et la disparition de sa femme, il l'avait laissée partir il y a bien longtemps.

Le bruit agressif de la sonnette vint briser la magie du moment, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Elle retentit à nouveau à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Regina entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom depuis l'extérieur. Elle lâcha la main de son compagnon à regret devant l'insistance des visiteurs. Elle traversa le salon et ouvrit tranquillement la porte un fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un Grumpy particulièrement remonté qui semblait sur le point de défoncer la porte à coups de pioche. Derrière lui se trouvaient Emma, David et sa femme.

\- Par pitié... Grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mettant de côté ses pulsions meurtrières envers le nain, elle interrogea ses visiteurs sur la cause de leur venue et sur leur apparente urgence à vouloir s'entretenir avec elle.

\- Whale a les résultats des tests ADN, il s'agit bien de Cora, lui dit David d'un air grave.

Regina soupira.

\- Donc, elle est de retour...

\- L'état dans lequel elle est ne lui permet pas vraiment d'agir, mais les traces de gel autour de la maison et dans la cave ainsi que son état laissent à penser qu'elle détenait Elsa, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lui répondit-il.

\- Reste à savoir comment elle a réussi à revenir, dit Regina. Je comptais sur l'aide de Sydney pour renvoyer Elsa chez elle, mais il s'est apparemment trouvé une autre alliée, et ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi.

\- Tu penses que la bougie que Robin a trouvé aurait pu la ramener ? Demanda Emma.

\- Je l'ignore, avoua Regina, mais la magie de Sydney est différente de la notre, il aurait pu s'en servir pour ramener ma mère d'entre les morts grâce à la bougie, en y extrayant une quelconque force vitale par exemple.

\- Il suffit de demander à la personne qui possédait la bougie en premier lieu, et les objets qui provoquent des catastrophes proviennent généralement de Rumplestiltskin. Déclara Emma en prenant la direction de la boutique de Gold d'un pas décidé. À croire qu'elle ne meurt jamais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Belle et son mari étaient accoudés sur le comptoir de la boutique, profitant d'un moment de calme après la sortie de Belle de l'hôpital. Gold était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant la porte vitrée, et Belle observait les objet contenus dans la boutique. Sous le comptoir, un grand bocal de verre contenait une main gauche qui flottait dans un liquide transparent. Belle réprima un frisson, Rumple gardait décidément des objets vraiment étranges dans cette boutique. Malgré les surprises qui l'attendaient parfois lorsqu'elle ouvrait un des placards du magasin, Belle adorait cet endroit. Elle découvrait de nouveaux objets tous les jours, et aimait se dire que chacun renfermait un pouvoir particulier, même infime, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Les merveilles de la boutique l'enchantaient chaque jour, lui prouvant que la vie extraordinaire qu'elle vivait jadis dans les livres était à présent celle qu'elle expérimentait chaque jour auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
L'envie de faire une promenade avec lui la prit soudain, elle mit sa main dans celle de son mari et lui proposa de sortir un peu pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Rumplestiltskin accepta avec joie, et ferma la boutique derrière eux après avoir retourné le panneau sur la porte, qui annonçait maintenant « Fermé », et offrit son bras à Belle.

Ils marchèrent calmement dans les rues presque désertes et enneigées de Storybrooke et se dirigèrent sans y penser vers le port. Arrivés sur les pontons, ils flânèrent en regardant les bateaux tanguer, leur coque frappant doucement les pontons. Le froid s'intensifia et Belle se rapprocha de son mari, se lovant dans ses bras. Tous deux sentirent une présence derrière aux et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Une jeune femme blonde, aux longs cheveux tressés, habillée d'une élégante robe bleu se tenait devant eux, un air de profond ressentiment sur le visage.

\- Rumplestiltskin ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton plein de menaces.

Gold resta immobile quelques secondes, puis se pencha vers Belle et lui chuchota à l'oreille de faire demi-tour et de rentrer immédiatement à la boutique seule, lui promettant que tout irait bien pour lui et qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard, mais qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas rester près de cette femme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Belle d'un air innocent.

Gold la regarda d'un air grave, la douleur visible sur son visage crispé.

\- La femme qui t'as agressée...

Belle ouvrit de grands yeux et serra fort la main de Gold avant de se diriger vers la rue la plus proche.

Elsa leva la main gauche et Belle fut projetée contre le mur du hangar à bateaux, ses poignets et ses chevilles entravés par la glace.

\- Rumple ! S'écria-t-elle, désespérée.

Celui-ci fixa Elsa du regard, qui lui fit non de la tête, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de rester immobile, de ne pas aller voir Belle, sans quoi elle n'hésiterai pas à s'en prendre à cette dernière.

\- Nous avons de vieux comptes à régler, dit Elsa d'une voix menaçante. Il se trouve que tu pourrais m'être utile, mais si tu te montre un tant soit peu agressif, tu finira comme ta complice de la forêt, sorcier.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, et je n'ai donc pas de complice.

Elsa émit un sifflement mécontent.

\- Et cette femme que tu as payé pour m'enlever et me garder enfermée et droguée dans sa cave ?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

\- Pardon ?! S'étonna Rumplestiltskin, surpris. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette personne, ajouta-t-il, outré.

Elsa sa mit à rire, d'un rire froid, sans joie.

\- Elle a avoué le contraire avant que je décide qu'elle m'importunait un peu trop, cracha-t-elle.

\- Cette femme est aigrie et jalouse, elle est prête à tout pour faire du mal aux autres...

\- Comme toi, lança Elsa. J'en ai assez, tu m'agace.

Elle leva les deux mains vers Rumplestiltskin, et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son corps devint glace sous les cris désespérés mêlés aux larmes de Belle.

Emma, Regina et David marchaient dans les rues, cherchant Gold qui n'était pas dans sa boutique lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de lui parler. Chacun comptait bien lui demander de rendre des comptes, il devait pertinemment savoir que la bougie représentait un danger quelconque, et même peut-être que Cora pouvait revenir grâce à elle. Emma savait que c'était ce qui avait été volé dans sa boutique lorsqu'il était venu déposer une plainte au bureau du shérif. L'idée qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoué ce qui avait été volé la confortait dans son hypothèse sur les dangers de la bougie bien connus de son détenteur. Elle était furieuse, Elsa avait vraisemblablement attaqué Cora, et d'après Regina, elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi sans raison. Elle était donc à présent énervée, en liberté dans Storybrooke et potentiellement dangereuse tant que ses intentions n'avaient pas été tirées au clair.

Un cri désespéré retentit depuis le port, alertant Emma et les autres. Ils s'élancèrent en courant vers l'origine du bruit et trouvèrent Belle attachée à l'un des murs du hangar à bateaux par des liens de glace. Regina la détacha en faisant fondre ses menottes, et Belle pointa du doigt la direction d'un des pontons, sanglotant dans son écharpe.

\- Elle est partie... parvint-elle a articuler.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent le corps Rumplestiltskin prit dans la glace. David posa sa main sur l'épaule de Belle alors que Regina lui demandait de raconter précisément ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Belle fit le récit détaillé des événements, ses phrases souvent entrecoupées de sanglots. Tous réfléchirent à la situation, regardant Belle et son mari à tour de rôle.

\- Un baiser pourrait le libérer ! Déclara David avec espoir.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Regina d'un air désolé, il est certain que ça aurait fonctionné avec n'importe qui, mais Rumple est particulier, et parce que son pouvoir réside dans sa dague, il ne peut être libéré sans elle.

Belle fouilla dans son sac et en retira un long morceau de tissus qu'elle déplia, découvrant à la vue des trois autres la dague de Rumplestiltskin. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés et elle semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'espoir après la déclaration de Regina.

\- Rumple me l'a confié avant que nous nous mariions, il disait que cela symbolisait la confiance qu'il me portait, mais j'imagine qu'il savait aussi qu'elle détenait des pouvoirs comme celui-ci et que j'aurai été probablement amenée à les utiliser pour le sauver...

Elle s'approcha du corps de glace, suivie par les trois autres.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle à Regina.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit celle-ci, tenter de l'invoquer devrait forcement déclencher une réaction.

Belle acquiesça, elle semblait un peu perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Je t'invoque, Rumplestiltskin ! Tenta-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

Rien ne se produisit, le corps de glace resta inerte, la neige commençant à former de petits monticules sur sa tête et ses épaules. Belle se tourna vers Regina, le regard suppliant.

\- Embrasse-le, dit-elle.

Belle s'avança doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la glace, frissonnant au contact du corps gelé. La statue resta inerte. Belle se recula, puis recommença, encore en encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres déjà gercées par le froid et la neige ne se mettent à saigner, ses larmes chaudes coulant sur la glace sans la faire fondre.

Regina secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un air de réflexion intense sur le visage.

\- Je peux voir ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la dague.

David prit Belle par les épaules pour l'éloigner de la statue, et celle-ci tendit la dague à Regina qui la prit délicatement pour l'observer.

\- Ça aurait dû fonctionner, dit-elle pour elle-même, même la glace ne résiste pas à ce genre de magie... N'importe quel sort peut être brisé par cette dague si le véritable amour lui est associé...

Elle tourna et retourna l'objet dans ses mains, examinant chaque détail de la lame, chaque lettre du nom et chaque gravure dans le métal. Le travail était remarquable, d'une précision et d'un soin incroyable. Regina eu soudain une idée, elle souleva la dague au dessus de sa tête, la tenant à deux main, et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de la statue, provoquant une exclamation choquée de Belle. La dague se brisa en mille morceaux au moment même où elle entra en contact avec la glace, répandant des morceaux de métal scintillants partout dans la neige autour d'eux. Regina fixa Belle, la poignée de la dague encore dans la main.

\- C'est un faux, déclara-t-elle. 

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je pense que ce chapitre était un peu angst, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voudriez pour les prochains, je m'adapterai à vos envies !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles me redonnent courage quand je perd mon inspiration ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Merci pour les reviews au chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à continuer à me donner votre avis ! Ce chapitre est surtout fluff :)  
****  
****RoseAlix95 : Merci pour ta review, j'ai inclus un moment Outlawqueen dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Angie06 : Merci pour ta deuxième review, franchement, tu es un vrai carburant pour mon inspiration ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic' te plaise, et n'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une autre review;)**

* * *

\- Roland a été retrouvé ! On a retrouvé Roland ! Hurlait Grumpy dans Mainstreet, attirant les regards des habitants de Storybrooke.

Grumpy couru jusqu'au Granny's pour annoncer à grands cris la bonne nouvelle. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fit part à tout le monde de ce qu'il savait. Emma, assise à une table avec un chocolat, semblait soulagée.

\- Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans la forêt, Sleepy l'a trouvé endormi sur son lit, il ne se rappelle de rien.

Emma baissa la tête, déçue. Elle avait espéré que Roland puisse raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui aurait grandement fait avancer son enquête. Malgré tout, elle était soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf et qu'il puisse retrouver son père. Emma eu alors un pincement au cœur en pensant que Roland ne savait pas encore que sa mère était morte. Elle espérait qu'il oublie vite et, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas auparavant, qu'il ne rejetterai pas Regina.

Elle se leva et monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, vers les chambres. Emma avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'indépendance. Depuis la naissance de son frère, ses parents étaient toujours à la maison, elle n'avait jamais un moment de calme et elle aurait bien voulu faire ce qui lui plaisait sans avoir leur avis ou leurs regards protecteurs, surtout depuis le début de sa relation avec Killian.

Sa chambre au Granny's était juste en face de celle du pirate, ce qui leur permettait de se voir régulièrement, et cette situation, bien que provisoire, leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux.

Emma déverrouilla sa porte et entra dans sa chambre. Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures qu'elle laissa dans le passage et jeta son manteau sur la chaise la plus proche avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit moelleux, occupant toute la place en étendant ses jambes et ses bras. Emma était épuisée depuis son retour du passé avec Hook. Elle devait gérer tous les événement étranges qui survenaient les uns après les autres et avait l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter. Le fait d'avoir son propre espace, même s'il se limitait à une chambre de B&amp;B, était déjà un soulagement. L'amour et l'attention que lui portaient ses parents était parfois un peu envahissants, même si pour rien au monde Emma ne leur aurait fait remarquer. Elle aussi aimait passer du temps avec Henry, être au courant de ce qu'il faisait et avoir une place importante dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais son fils avait treize ans, et elle trente, et ses parents la traitaient de la même façon dont elle traitait Henry.

Emma entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte et se redressa sur son lit avant d'informer son visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer.  
Killian ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière lui. Emma sourit, le voir était toujours un plaisir, et il parvenait à lui faire oublier tout ce qui reposait sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Killian lui sourit en retour et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Roland, lui dit Emma.

Elle savait que, tout comme elle, il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour l'enfant.  
Hook laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Emma acquiesça. Killian prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle sourit et se perdit dans ses yeux océans. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'yeux aussi beaux, elle aurait pu compter une par une les taches de couleurs à l'intérieur de ses iris si seulement elle avait pu se souvenir du nombre. Ses magnifiques yeux lui lançaient un regard qui lui était exclusivement réservé. On aurait dit qu'ils regardaient la chose la plus magnifique du monde, sans oser croire qu'ils avaient le droit de la contempler.

Emma se sentait aimée, entièrement et pour ce qu'elle était, et elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. Walsh avait l'air de l'aimer, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il la regardait. Emma savait à présent que c'était dû au fait qu'il jouait l'amoureux comblé, lui cachant sa vrai nature, et son absence de sentiments.

Elle se secoua intérieurement, arrêtant de penser à Walsh, qui faisait partie du passé, et décidant de profiter de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement et qui était mieux, bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir à New York.  
Emma observa en détails le visage de Killian. Il était marqué par les années qu'il avait vécu. Pas une seule ride ne venait ternir sa beauté, mais on devinait dans ses traits les longues nuits solitaires sur son bateau, les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, les bons moments aussi, et les années d'aventure en mer. Il avait renoncé à tout ça pour elle, et Emma espérait que ce qu'il avait en échange lui convenait.

\- Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, dit il d'une voix grave, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Un livre ouvert. Les mots étaient inutiles pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Killian lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Emma posa sa tête contre son épaule et sa main contre le cœur du pirate. De son pirate.

Roland dormait. Robin était grandement soulagé de retrouver son fils, sain et sauf qui plus est. Il aurait bien voulu passer un moment avec lui, s'assurer qu'il était bien là, indemne, mais son fils était fatigué et s'était finalement endormi dans le lit de son père.  
Robin sortit de sa tente en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et rejoignit Regina qui attendait sur une souche d'arbre, un peu à l'écart du camp.

\- Il va bien, lui déclara-t-il.

L'expression du profond soulagement sur le visage de Regina lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle se souciait de Roland même si elle n'était pas sa mère, et cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la forêt.

\- Tu veux te promener un peu ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière et se couchèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe verte.

\- Avec le retour de Roland et toi à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression de recommencer à vivre, déclara Robin.

Regina ne dit rien, frappée par la beauté et la sincérité des propos du voleur. Elle ressentait la même chose en cet instant, elle s'était rapproché de son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait était de retour. Elle attrapa sa main dans l'herbe et la serra un peu dans la sienne pour faire comprendre à Robin ce qu'elle ressentait, et combien elle lui était reconnaissante de rester à ses côtés malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait.  
Robin se releva, s'appuyant sur son coude et observa Regina.

Il savait qu'elle avait été mauvaise un jour, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la femme qu'il voyait comme la reine meurtrière et sans pitié qu'on lui avait décrit. Il voyait une femme merveilleuse, gentille et douce, et il voyait surtout son futur. Passer le reste de sa vie avec cette femme serait le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse recevoir.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser, essayant sans les mots de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Regina répondit à son baiser, et le moment fut magique. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes, et l'un et l'autre aurait eu besoin d'air, mais il s'en fichaient tous les deux, profitant de l'instant et de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils étaient tous les deux comblés, un sourire éclairant leur visages alors qu'ils se regardaient. La forêt était l'un des seuls endroits que le froid et la neige n'avait pas atteint, préservant la beauté de la nature à cet endroit là. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait autour d'eux et le soleil qui filtrait à travers le feuillage des grands arbres formait des taches de lumières dans la clairière. De petites fleurs violettes dégageaient un parfum délicieux qui les entourait agréablement. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent dans la clairière, un sourire aux lèvres, en harmonie avec la nature qui les entourait et avec eux même.

Belle était assise dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de son mari, seule. Le sort de Rumplestiltskin reposait à présent sur la dague, dont Belle ignorait l'emplacement. Son mari lui avait dit mettre sa confiance entre ses mains, et tout ce qu'il lui avait donné était un mensonge de plus.

Il payait les conséquences de son acte, mais Belle était malheureuse et cette révélation avait un goût amer. Elle avait beau chercher une explication à tout ceci, la seule qui soit plausible était que Rumplestiltskin lui ai menti.  
Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il ignorait lui-même que la dague était une fausse, mais il tenait son pouvoir de celle-ci, et aurait donc senti la supercherie. Belle avait ensuite réfléchi à toutes les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à lui confier une copie, mais la seule qui lui apparaissait était la soif de pouvoir et la lâcheté de son mari. Belle avait rarement pensé à Rumplestiltskin comme à un lâche ou comme à un être assoiffé de pouvoir, mais cette fois-ci, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas vraiment changé pour elle, comme il le lui avait promis.

Belle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, elle se sentait trahie, réalisant que son mari ne lui faisait même pas confiance. Elle décida qu'elle ne chercherai pas la dague ce jour là, et peut-être même pas le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Belle devait s'accorder du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître, elle déciderai ensuite ce qu'elle ferai. Elle se leva, quitta la boutique et ferma à clé derrière elle, ignorant pour combien de temps. 

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des suggestions pour la suite ? **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication, ainsi que des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'ai eu quelques soucis d'internet hier, j'ai donc pu ni faire corriger ce chapitre par ma beta, ni le poster. Sur ce, ce chapitre contient certaines révélations...**

Angie06 : Ha ha, franchement, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Dés que je vois ta review, j'ouvre mon traitement de texte et je me dis « sa review m'a fait tellement plaisir, j'ai envie d'écrire maintenant ! ». Je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à aimer ma fiction ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur (et que j'aurai le droit à une autre de tes super reviews :D)

* * *

Ariel émergea devant le port de Storybrooke. Jamais l'eau n'avait été aussi froide dans la petite ville, et d'après ce qu'elle avait découvert, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ariel mit son bracelet en coquillage, échangeant ainsi sa queue de sirène contre une paire de jambes. Pouvoir marcher sur la terre ferme était toujours un plaisir, et même si Regina l'avait trahie en premier lieu, Ariel lui était reconnaissante de ce cadeau, ainsi que du retour de sa voix, lui permettant ainsi de vivre heureuse avec Éric. Elle n'était pas venu souvent à Storybrooke et ne savait donc pas où se rendre, elle avait espéré trouver quelqu'un au port qui puisse lui indiquer où trouver Emma, mais celui-ci était désert. Ariel décida de se rendre au seul endroit qu'elle avait jamais fréquenté dans le petite ville : la boutique de Gold. Elle espérait trouver Belle, avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié lorsqu'elles avaient été séquestrées par John et Mickaël, les frères cadets de Wendy Darling. Malgré le fait d'avoir été traitée durement, Ariel espérait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu trouver leur sœur. Ils avaient mal agi, mais uniquement sous la menace de Pan, et Ariel était compréhensive envers eux.

Les pontons du ports étaient recouverts de neige et Ariel, pieds nus, frissonnait. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver plus vite à destination.

Regina parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital. Malgré le fait que le lieu pouvait vite devenir un labyrinthe, elle avançait sans hésitation. Elle était venu ici de nombreuses fois durant les vingts-huit années durant lesquelles elle avait été maire de Storybrooke, avant qu'Emma ne débarque en ville, avant que sa vie ne parte dans tous les sens. Regina se mit à réfléchir à tous es événements qui s'étaient produits depuis l'arrivée de la mère biologique d'Henry en ville. Elle avait dû partager son fils avec une étrangère, qui aurait dû ne jamais entrer dans sa vie, renoncer au pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur les habitants de Storybrooke, du fait de leur retour de mémoire. La fin heureuse dont Regina rêvait, et qu'elle pensait avoir finalement trouvé ici, avait été subitement balayée et remise en question par celle que tous appelaient la « Sauveuse ». Henry s'était éloigné d'elle, de plus en plus, jusqu'à aller vivre avec sa mère biologique, laissant Regina seule dans une maison trop grande pour elle. Mais cette maison était aujourd'hui remplie à nouveau, par Henry mais aussi par Robin. Regina avait finalement trouvé son véritable amour, l'homme au tatouage de lion, et elle sentait que son bonheur était enfin là, et qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour les séparer. Regina se dit que même si elle pensait ne jamais le lui avouer, elle devait tout de même beaucoup à Emma Swan. La mère de son enfant avait bouleversé sa vie, pour ensuite la mettre dans le bon sens, celui dans lequel elle aurait toujours dû être.

Regina arriva devant une porte en méta blindé, qu'elle avait traversé de nombreuses fois par le passé. Elle composa le code qui déverrouillait la porte sur le boîtier, puis entra et referma derrière elle. Regina se trouvait maintenant dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, sombre, vide, l'endroit n'était pas accueillant. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, et demanda à l'hôtesse à l'air ennuyé si la situation avait évolué.

\- Non Madame, lui répondit celle-ci, mais le personnel a prit l'initiative de les déplacer dans la zone sensible, vous devrez donc être accompagnée pour y avoir accès.

N'étant pas d'humeur à contredire qui que ce soit, Regina accepta, et se laissa gentiment guider par un des personnels soignants. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes, dont certaines étaient protégés par des mots de passe, des lecteurs d'empreintes digitales où des lecteurs de badges. Le médecin poussa une dernière porte métallique, et tout deux pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce grise qui comportait deux lits. Sur l'un d'eux se trouvait Cora, le corps raide et gelé, et sur l'autre...

\- Sydney... Soupira Regina, agacée de voir que l'ancien journaliste était impliqué dans l'apparition de sa mère.

Son corps était lui aussi de glace, et son visage été figé dans une expression de surprise et de peur mêlées. Décidée à en apprendre plus quant à la mystérieuse réapparition de sa mère dans le monde des vivant, Regina s'approcha de Sydney, puis plaça ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

\- Voyons ce que tu as encore fait... Dit-elle.

Un flash aveuglant illumina la pièce, et une image fut projetée contre un des murs, comme un film de cinéma.

Sydney Glass était assis à même le sol dans ce qui semblait être une cellule poussiéreuse. La pièce sans fenêtre ne comportait qu'un lit en métal rouillé. Une porte s'ouvrit à la droite de Sydney, et un homme un blouse blanche entra dans la cellule.

\- Alors, dit-il, comment va-t-on aujourd'hui ?

L'ex journaliste ne répondit rien, mais le médecin ne paru pas s'en formaliser, comme s'il était habitué au manque de réaction de son patient. Il déposa un plateau sur le lit et reparti sans plus de commentaire. Sydney se leva, et jeta un regard dégoûté à son repas du jour, et prit la dizaine de pilules colorées placées dans un petit bol à côté du repas dans sa main. Il souleva le matelas, et jeta les médicaments en dessous, augmentant le tas déjà conséquent de petits cylindres colorés qui gisait là. Sydney laissa retomber lourdement le matelas et retourna s'asseoir dans l'ombre.

Un autre flash aveuglant apparu.

Sydney était debout dans sa cellule, et le médecin en blouse blanche était assommé sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe. Sydney lança un regard satisfait au corps sans connaissance avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte métallique de sa cellule. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir puis parti en courant.

Un troisième flash aveugla Regina pendant quelques secondes.

Sydney Glass marchait dans la rue principale de Storybrooke, rasant les murs pour ne pas être vu. La nuit était noire, et la seule lumière qui éclairait la rue provenait des lampadaires répartis ici et là. Bien que la rue soit déserte, Sydney avait pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas être vu. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et portait des chaussures de sport qui n'émettaient pas un bruit lorsqu'il posait le pied sur les pavés du trottoir.  
Il continua son avancée dans l'ombre, s'arrêtant souvent pour regarder en arrière où pour se cacher un moment entre deux maisons. Sydney arriva finalement au bout de la rue, et s'arrêta devant la boutique de M. Gold. Il attendit deux bonnes minutes devant, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.  
Sydney enfila une paire de gant, puis s'avança vers la porte vitrée de la boutique. D'un coup de poing, il brisa le verre, puis passa la main dans l'ouverture pour actionner la poignée de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Sydney pénétra dans la boutique sombre. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'arrière boutique, comme s'il connaissait les lieux par cœur, où qu'il était déjà venu repérer. Il poussa le rideau qui séparait la boutique de l'atelier privé de Gold, et observa autour de lui.

L'arrière boutique regorgeait des centaines d'objets fabuleux, mais Sydney ni prêtait pas la moindre attention, cherchant quelque chose en particulier. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, plusieurs portes de placards et souleva plusieurs objets, remettant tout exactement comme il l'avait trouvé ensuite. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, Sydney ouvrit le dernier tiroir d'un petit meuble posé sur l'établi, et s'empara d'une bougie double noire et blanche. Il la rangea délicatement dans la sac qu'il portait sur le dos, referma le tiroir et quitta la boutique sans un bruit.

Un quatrième flash illumina la chambre de l'hôpital.

Sydney se trouvait maintenant dans une vieille cuisine sombre et délabrée. Il était assis devant la bougie qu'il avait volé, l'observant sous tous les angles. Il avait posé la bougie sur la table de la cuisine et avait enlevé les vêtements noirs qu'il portait lorsqu'il était entré par infraction dans la boutique de Gold.

Il sorti une boîte d'allumettes de la poche de son costume, en craqua un et alluma les deux mèches de la bougie. Sydney se mit à marmonner des incantations à voix basse, de sorte qu'il était impossible de distinguer ce qu'il disait. Un langue de feu sorti de chacune des mèches de la bougie, tournoyant au dessus de la table et illuminant la cuisine. Sydney ne paru pas surpris, et continua à prononcer ses incantations sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Les langues de feu se rapprochèrent, tournoyant ensemble en formant une double hélice. Elles se rassemblèrent, ne formant plus qu'une longue bande enflammée qui ondulait doucement au dessus de la table. Le feu forma un arc, qui allait maintenant de la bougie au sol de la cuisine, et commença a prendre la forme d'une silhouette féminine. Le feu tournoya une dernière fois avant que le décor s'assombrisse pour finalement disparaître totalement.

Un autre flash lumineux apparu, faisant grimacer Regina.

Sydney était attablé à la même table, en compagnie de Cora cette fois.

\- Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour lancer ce sort... dit-elle.

\- Aucune importance, répondit Sydney, la vengeance n'a pas de prix.

Cora se mit à rire.

\- Je t'apprécie de plus en plus, mon cher, dit-elle.

Syndey lui sourit en retour.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle est en ville, dit il au bout d'un moment.

Cora parut d'abord surprise, puis satisfaite.

\- Parfait, dit-elle, c'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

Nouveau flash lumineux.

Syndey et Cora étaient assis à la même table, mais leur visage étaient dans l'ombre. Une tasse de thé était posée devant chacun d'eux, et ils discutaient apparemment d'un otage retenu dans la cave

\- Elle est attachée ? Demanda Cora.

\- Et droguée, répondit Sydney.

\- Bien, bien, parfait.

Ils parlèrent ensuite d'échec, Cora assurant à Sydney que les habitants de Storybrooke perdraient, se rendant compte de la situation trop tard.

Nouveau flash.

Sydney et Cora étaient dans une chambre tout aussi délabrée que la cuisine. Sydney était assis sur le vieux lit et regardait Cora préparer ce qui semblait être une valise.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Elsa, l'air furieux, entra dans la pièce, une main tendue vers chacun des deux autres occupants. Cora parut choquée de la voir ici.

\- Comment as-tu...

\- J'ai gelé les liens, idiote.

La voix d'Elsa était froide, agressive. Elle semblait sur le point d'attaquer ses deux bourreaux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage laissait comprendre à ses interlocuteur qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de répondre. Cora la regarda, restant silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Rumplestiltskin, c'est lui qui dirige tout ça.

Elsa poussa une exclamation de rage et une traînée blanche sortit de chacune de ses mains, allant frapper directement Sydney et Cora au cœur. Le décor disparu, et il n'y eu pas d'autre flash lumineux.

Regina s'approcha de sa mère, posant une main sur son bras gelé.

\- Eh, bien, mère, vous n'arrêtez jamais... Je vous garde en... vie, pour le moment. Mais le danger est trop grand, vous me l'avez prouvé une fois de plus. Si jamais l'occasion se présente, je vous tuerez encore une fois, sans hésiter. Je suis désolée...

Les larmes aux yeux, Regina quitta la salle grise.

* * *

**Voilou ! Review ? **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée du retard de publication, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot cette semaine et j'ai pas pu trouver le temps pour écrire... Ce chapitre est un peu étrange je pense... J'attends vos avis :)**

**Angie06 : T'as l'impression de regarder un épisode ? OMG :o J'ai pas cette prétention, moi ^^' Mais franchement ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça ;) Ta question trouvera sa réponse prochainement... (je sais ça t'avance à rien, mais tant pis :p) Encore merci pour tes messages d'encouragement, je pense que j'aurai arrête d'écrire sans toi ...**

* * *

Ariel marcha longtemps dans les rues enneigées de Storybrooke avant de trouver sa destination. Elle n'avait que très peu exploré la ville lors de ses visites précédentes, et s'était par conséquent perdue de nombreuses fois, repassant devant les mêmes maisons sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle finit par atteindre la boutique de Gold, elle aperçu avec déception la pancarte sur la porte, qui indiquait que le magasin était fermé pour le moment. Les ampoules de la boutique étaient éteintes, mais Ariel apercevait de la lumière provenant de l'arrière boutique par la porte vitrée. Elle s'approcha et actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée, restée ouverte. La clochette retentit dans la boutique déserte.

\- Belle ? Appela Ariel.

Le rideau de l'arrière boutique s'écarta et Belle apparu, surprise puis ravie.

\- Ariel ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent un moment à rire ensemble avant que Belle ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais finalement pu retrouver Eric !

Belle sourit à son amie, ravie pour elle.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Ariel, c'est merveilleux de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Et toi ? Tu as pu trouver ton Rumple ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le regard de Belle se fit soudain triste et elle raconta à son amie les mésaventures qu'elle avait vécu depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Quand Belle eu fini son récit, Ariel prit la parole d'un air hésitant.

\- Je pense... qu'il faut chercher cette dague. La seule façon d'obtenir une explication est de parler à ton mari ! As-tu commencé à chercher un peu ?

\- Juste dans l'arrière boutique, mais je n'ai pas pu tout fouiller, ça prendrai une éternité !

\- A deux, ça ira plus vite, répondit Ariel d'un ton enjoué.

Belle sourit, et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à inspecter chaque recoin de la boutique à la recherche de la dague, ouvrant chaque tiroir, fouillant chaque bibliothèque.

Tout était noir. Où était-il ? Si noir... Il avait froid, et se sentait étrangement fatigué. Il referma les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil.

Ce noir, toujours ce noir. C'était agaçant. Il n'y avait même pas de sol. Pas de mur. Pas de plafond. Mais pas de vide non plus. Étrange... Mais pas désagréable. Juste agaçant. Peut-on bouger ? Impossible à dire. Pas d'obstacle à sentir ni d'air pour trahir le mouvement. Drôle d'endroit... Peut-on crier ? Oui. Mais ça résonne. A l'infini. Ça ne s'arrête donc jamais ? Jamais... Quelle bonne idée d'avoir essayé. Maintenant, ça vrille les tympans. Tant pis. Drôle d'endroit... Dormir, encore...

Le cri s'est arrêté. Depuis quand ? Impossible à dire. Y a t-il au moins du temps ici ? Pas sûr... Aucune importance de toutes façons. Juste sortir d'ici. Est-ce un lieu ? Comment savoir... C'est étrange de ne pas sentir son propre corps. Mais pas dérangeant. Comment bouger dans ce qui n'est ni du vide, ni de la matière ? Comment savoir si on avance alors que tout est noir ? On ne peut pas, de toute évidence. Tant pis.

Tout est blanc maintenant. Ça change. Mais ça n'est pas tellement mieux. On ne voit toujours rien. Même pas son propre corps. Jamais vu un lieu pareil. Drôle d'endroit... Les souvenirs reviennent. Ceux qu'on ne reverra jamais aussi... Le voix d'un fils disparu, l'odeur d'une femme perdue... Les larmes coulent. C'est la seule façon de sentir son corps. Tant pis. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance ? Pas grand chose. Pas grand chose...

Une porte. Il y a une porte. Peut-on l'ouvrir ? Essayons.

On dirai des nuages. Cotonneux. Doux. Presque immatériels. Il y a des voix, connues. Deux. Un homme, une femme. Il fait toujours froid. C'est agaçant. De quoi parlent-ils ? Ils sont trop loin, trop étouffés. Tant pis.

Il tombe, c'est presque sûr. Presque. Les murmures se rapprochent, de plus en plus.

\- Rumplestiltskin ?

Les voix sont lointaines. Les pensées se bousculent...

La maison des Charming était décoré avec des meubles anciens et de petits objets atypiques, dans un style très féminin, et Killian se demanda comment David faisait pour vivre dans un lieu pareil tous les jours. Il se sourit à lui même, imaginant Charming avec un tablier à fleurs.  
Emma le regarda, lui lançant un regard interrogateur en voyant son sourire, mais il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, dit David, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Rumple ? On ne peut pas le laisser indéfiniment dans le hangar à bateau.

Hook grommela indistinctement. Et Snow lui lança un regard de reproche lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Non, répondit-elle, on ne peut pas. Le mettre avec Cora et Sydney ne me semble pas être une solution non plus.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux régler la question avec Regina. Je pars à la recherche d'Elsa.

\- Je viens ! S'exclama aussitôt Hook.

\- Non. Lui répondit catégoriquement Emma.

\- Hors de question que tu ailles seule affronter cette malade ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Emma le regarda, puis se tourna vers ses parents.

\- On ne peut pas t'empêcher d'y aller, commença Mary Margaret, mais je serai plus rassurée si Hook venait avec toi.

Emma fixa tour à tour les occupants de la pièces, puis soupira en capitulant.

Ariel fit alors irruption dans l'appartement.

\- Belle m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis allé jusqu'à Arendelle, qui est plongé dans un hiver qui semble éternel. Les vivres se font rares et des guerres commencent à éclater au sein même du pays. Les gens se battent pour une parcelle de terre ou même parfois seulement pour un morceau de viande, la situation est catastrophique. La reine, Anna, est dépassée par les événements et n'a aucun recours, elle doit entendre toute la journée les plaintes de ses sujets et les regarder se battre sans pouvoir intervenir. Ce froid viens d'Elsa, la sœur d'Anna, qui a lancé un sort qui a plongé le pays dans un froid glacial avant de disparaître sans laisser aucune trace, il y a de ça dix ans. Certains disent l'avoir vu quitter le pays à bord d'un bateau, d'autres affirment que c'est une légende, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'hiver demeure, et qu'Anna n'a aucune nouvelle de sa sœur depuis une décennie.

Après un long silence, Emma déclara :

\- Eh bien, maintenant on sait où elle est. Mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que Storybrooke ne subisse le même sort qu'Arendelle...

Ariel acquiesça gravement.

\- Le plan ne change pas, reprit Emma. Killian, on y va.

Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement de ses parents, suivie de Hook.

Cora Mills se réveilla dans un lieu glacial. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sydney Glass assis à côté d'elle. Il semblait être tout juste réveillé, tout comme elle. Il regardèrent autour d'eux, découvrant une plaine glacée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le ciel était d'un blanc pur, et aucun nuage ne venait assombrir sa clarté presque aveuglante. La plaine ne comportait aucun relief, et l'horizon paraissait un peu brumeux. Cora, suivie de Sydney, se mit à avancer dans une direction au hasard, espérant trouver une issue à ce lieu insolite. La gravité semblait plus élevée que sur Terre, et Cora en conclu qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde étranger, qui ne paraissait pas très accueillant.  
Elle avançait avec difficulté, traînant les pieds à chaque pas. Sa magie ne fonctionnerait pas ici, elle le savait sans avoir besoin d'essayer. Il régnait dans ce monde une sensation d'oppression que Cora n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Elle qui avait toujours eu le pouvoir, d'abord sur sa fille puis sur ses sujets, mais elle sentait qu'ici, elle était dominé par une force supérieure, qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, et que tenter de décider des événements serait simplement une marque de stupidité. Alors elle se contentait d'avancer.

Le temps semblait suspendu sur la plaine glacée, et ni Cora ni Sydney n'aurait su dire depuis quand ils marchaient. Une heure ? Un jour ? Un mois ? C'était impossible à déterminer, mais ils marchaient. S'arrêter pourrait être fatal, ils le savaient. Si il faisaient une pause, ils allaient s'endormir et mourir de froid sans pouvoir rien faire.

Soudain, un bruit sourd, comme si un avion de chasse passait au dessus d'eux, retentit et résonna dans la plaine. Une forme noir tomba brutalement du ciel et alla s'écraser au delà de l'horizon. Ils se regardèrent, et accélérèrent l'allure pour parvenir à localiser la forme noire.

Après ce qui leur semblait une éternité de marche, ils aperçurent enfin un corps couché sur le côté qui leur tournait le dos. Ils s'approchèrent, découvrant un homme inconscient aux cheveux mi-longs.

\- Rumple... murmura Cora. 

* * *

**Review ? (:**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello ! Encore une fois, je poste le dimanche ^^' je crois que je vais plutôt faire ça a l'avenir, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en semaine et écrire le samedi pour le samedi, c'est pas vraiment l'idéal :')  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre, on en apprend plus sur l' « endroit blanc étrange » dans ce chapitre :D Et vous aurez un peu de angst aussi, mais j'en dis pas plus !**

**Angie06 : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard dans ta review, elle m'a quand même motivée ;)  
Je vois que t'as bien réfléchi à la situation, et je dois avouer que tes idées sont plutôt bonnes ^^ Tu devrai en savoir un peu plus ici... ou pas :p Encore merci pour tes reviews, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !**

* * *

Emma marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues de Storybrooke, sentant la présence de Killian à ses côtés. Elle aurait préféré que le pirate reste à l'écart pendant qu'elle défiait Elsa, mais au fond d'elle, Emma réalisait que le sentir à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle se maudit intérieurement, penser uniquement à son bien être alors que la sécurité de Killian était en jeu était hautement égoïste.

\- Tu devrai passer voir Belle, elle a peut-être besoin de quelque chose, dit-elle.

Killian la regarda avec un regard amusé.

\- Je ne vais pas sécher les larmes de la femme du Crocodile. Et c'est inutile, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il parlait.

\- Je serai vraiment plus rassurée si je te savais en sécurité... tenta Emma.

\- Et je suis plus rassuré ici. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité avec toi, Emma.

Elle en doutait, mais la confiance qu'il lui portait lui faisait chaud au cœur. Voyant qu'Emma n'était toujours pas convaincue, Killian pris sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant qu'il ne la laisserai pas seule. Emma lui sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du pirate avant qu'ils ne continuent leur route. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment fixé de destination, cherchant un peu au hasard dans les rues désertes.

La neige s'était salie, et formait maintenant une couche légèrement marron sur la chaussée.  
Elsa ne connaissait pas la ville, et n'avait donc aucune idée des endroits stratégiques où se cacher. Ce qui rendait les recherches encore plus compliquées. Elle pouvait être partout, et aucune piste ne devait être écartée.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au bout de la route. Deux choix s'offraient à eux à présent : la plage ou la forêt. Sans se consulter et sans hésiter, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage.

La mer avait toujours une grande importance pour Killian, c'était là qu'il s'était senti chez lui pendant des années, des siècles même, et renoncer à elle maintenant lui était impossible. Il avait troqué son bateau contre un haricot pour sa Swan, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il oubliait complètement la mer. Il aimait encore regarder les vagues danser et s'écraser doucement contre la plage de sable fin de Storybrooke. Actuellement, c'était évidement impossible : la mer était gelée et les vagues immobiles. Il venait souvent ici tout seul, s'asseyant sur les rochers, un peu plus haut sur la plage, et respirant l'odeur du sel et de l'iode, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière. Milah venait parfois hanter ses pensées, il entendait sa voix, elle lui disait qu'il lui avait fait une promesse, qu'il avait juré qu'il la vengerai. Il pleurait parfois dans ses moments là, mais le visage souriant d'Emma venait illuminer ses pensées. Il avait également promis à Emma qu'il ne l'abandonnerai pas, et se venger de Rumplestiltskin signifierait la laisser derrière. Killian se disait alors qu'Emma avait plus besoin de lui que Milah, et que même si il avait aimé cette dernière durant des années, il ne pouvait plus laisser son fantôme diriger sa vie. Ses nombreux siècles de vie en mer l'avaient fait mûrir, et il savait à présent que chaque instant passé en compagnie d'Emma était un trésor beaucoup plus précieux que le goût que sa vengeance pourrait lui apporter.

Emma aussi venait souvent ici pour penser. Elle enlevait ses chaussures et se mettait debout là où les vagues finissaient leur course. La mer l'apaisait, elle aurait adoré que Killian l'emmène naviguer sur le Jolly Roger, dans d'autres conditions que celles de Neverland, qu'il lui apprenne comment lire une carte, ou utiliser des instruments de navigation, elle aurait aimé s'asseoir sur le pont avec lui la nuit, et l'écouter raconter ses aventures en mer où lui apprendre à reconnaître les étoiles. Il avait dû laisser son navire derrière lui pour elle, et même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé, elle se sentait tout de même un peu coupable, mais surtout triste pour lui. Elle essayait, chaque jour, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien à Storybrooke pour qu'il évite de penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière, et surtout de regretter son choix. L'odeur de la plage lui rappelait celle de Killian, c'était peut-être cela qui l'apaisait...

Des bruits sourds retentirent un peu plus loin vers la forêt, sortant Emma et Killian de leur rêverie. Les grondements se rapprochaient, menaçants. Killian se plaça devant Emma dans un geste protecteur.

\- Killian ! S'écria Emma, désespérée, lorsqu'un éclair blanc venu de la forêt le frappa en plein cœur.

Killian tomba au sol sur le coup, inconscient.

Rumplestiltskin se réveillait doucement. Une sensation glacée l'enveloppait. Il n'était pas dans son lit, il en était convaincu, ce froid n'était pas habituel à son réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa sur un ciel blanc, vide, oppressant. Tout était un peu flou dans son esprit, et la façon dont il était arrivé ici lui était encore inconnue. Son corps était raide et endolori et chacun de ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger. Rumplestiltskin se sentait lourd, et en vint à la conclusion que la pesanteur n'était pas la même qu'à Storybrooke. Il s'assit lentement et aperçu Cora Mills et Sydney Glass un peu plus loin, absorbés dans une discussion qui semblait être très sérieuse. Que faisaient-ils là ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici lui aussi ? Pourquoi tous les trois ? Y avait-il un lien entre eux ? Rumplestiltskin s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux autres qui s'approchèrent.

\- Ah tu es réveillé, parfait, dit Cora, trouver un abri ici est impossible, on a dû te laisser là.

\- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Rumplestiltskin.

Cora et Sydney se regardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Aucune idée, répondit l'ex-journaliste. On s'est tous les deux réveillé ici sans aucun souvenir de ce qui est arrivé.

Rumplestiltskin leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Il avait vraiment espéré que les deux autres aurait pu lui donner des indices sur ce lieu étrange et inconnu. Apparemment, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

\- Tu n'es pas supposée être morte ? Demanda-t-il à soudainement à Cora.

Celle-ci sourit, imitée par Syndey.

\- Notre ami ici présent est parvenu à me... ramener grâce à la superbe bougie qui t'a été dérobée.

\- Charmant, répondit Rumplestiltskin sans la moindre trace d'intérêt.

Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'une variation dans le paysage, mais la seule chose qui lui apparaissait était une plaine blanche sans fin.

\- Bien, bonne journée, dit-il en partant seul dans une direction au hasard.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Cora.

\- Chercher comment sortir d'ici, ce n'est pas en restant plantés là que nous trouverons une solution, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en votre compagnie, vous n'avez qu'à partir dans l'autre sens, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que moi par là, répondit-il en désignant la direction opposée à la sienne du doigt avant de partir sans se retourner.

Cora et Syndey se regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seule seconde que Rumplestiltskin leur fausserait compagnie. Ils comptaient même sur lui pour les aider à s'organiser pour survivre dans ce lieu inhospitalier. Cora n'avait pas de magie ici, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Rumplestiltskin n'en avait pas non plus. Après une brève discussion, ils se mirent d'accord : Rumplestiltskin avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenter d'établir un campement fixe et juste attendre. Ils devaient essayer de sortir d'ici, par tous les moyens, et il paraissait logique de tenter d'explorer cet endroit le plus possible. Ils se mirent donc en marche dans la direction indiquée par Rumplestiltskin, autant ratisser le plus de terrain possible, et passer derrière lui n'était d'aucune utilité. Ils n'avait aucune affaire à rassembler et partirent sur le champ pour un longue, très longue marche.

Cora ne sentait plus ses pieds, il lui semblait qu'elle avançait depuis une éternité. Le temps était différent ici, impossible d'en avoir la moindre notion , et l'absence de soleil ne permettait même pas d'avoir une idée sur l'avancement de la journée. Si il y avait des journées. Elle se demandait parfois où était Rumplestiltskin et s'il avait réussi à trouver une échappatoire. Jamais Cora n'avait marché aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter, c'était humainement impossible sur Terre, et elle se demandait même si la magie aurait pu permettre une telle chose. Quelle distance avaient ils parcouru ? C'était impossible à déterminer. Ils étaient exténués, mais savaient que s'arrêter n'était pas une solution. Alors ils marchaient, marchaient et marchaient encore. Ils parlaient peu, voire pas du tout parfois durant de longues périodes, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, se concentrant juste sur le simple fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La pesanteur était écrasante et le froid ambiant rendait leur progression lente et laborieuse.

Leur longue marche s'éternisait, et chacun avait perdu courage depuis longtemps. Mais avancer était vital, et c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvait faire. Alors, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une forme noire au loin, chacun cru d'abord à un mirage, une malédiction de plus de ce monde, destinée à les pousser à bout, à les rendre fous. Ils s'en approchèrent tout du moins, décidés à affronter ce qu'ils rencontreraient, peu importe sa nature. La silhouette se rapprochait, et ressemblait de plus en plus à un humain. Au bout de quelques pas de plus, ils surent de qui il s'agissait.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira Cora, plus agacée que jamais. Rumple ! S'écria-t-elle, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! 

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Review ?**


End file.
